Przezwyciężając uprzedzenia
by Akolitka
Summary: Świat czarodziejski powolo traci już nadzieję na zwycięstwo. W Hogwarcie schronili się najbardziej narażeni na przemoc ze strony śmierciożerców. W tym samym czasie do dyrektora przychodzi tajemniczy list w zielonej kopercie... HP/LV slash
1. Prolog

_Słuchajcie, dzieci:_

_Wasz ojciec nie żyje._

_Z jego starych płaszczy_

_Zrobię wam małe kurteczki;_

_Zrobię wam małe spodenki_

_Z jego starych spodni._

_Będą w jego kieszeniach_

_Rzeczy, które tam trzymał,_

_Klucze i drobne monety_

_Pokryte tytoniem;_

_Dan dostanie monety_

_Na oszczędności w banku;_

_Anne dostanie klucze_

_By nimi ładnie dzwonić._

_Życie musi toczyć się dalej,_

_Zmarli muszą iść w zapomnienie;_

_Życie musi toczyć się dalej,_

_Chociaż dobrzy ludzie odchodzą;_

_Anne, zjedz swoje śniadanie;_

_Dan, weź swoje lekarstwo;_

_Życie musi toczyć się dalej;_

_Tylko nie pamiętam, po co._

Edna St. Vincent Millay _Lament_

**Prolog**

– Nie, nigdy się na to nie zgodzę.

– Ależ Harry...

– Dyrektorze z całym szacunkiem, ale wygram dla pana tą wojnę, pokonam Voldemorta, skończę Hogwart i zostanę najlepszym aurorem w historii czarodziejskiego świata, tylko na brodę Merlina niech się pan na to nie zgadza.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i położył prawą rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Harry, mój chłopcze nie mamy wyboru - albo w ciągu doby odpowiemy na jego żądania, albo zaatakuje szkołę i wszystkich jej mieszkańców.

– Ale... To jest złe na tyle sposobów, że wymienianie ich wszystkich zajęłoby całą wieczność.

– Harry, zrozum Voldemort obiecał całkowite zaprzestanie działań wojennych na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii, nie będzie prześladował ani mugoli, ani czarodziejów półkrwi i zakaże tego swoim sługom. Zapewnia ci bezpieczeństwo osobiste i możliwość uczęszczania do Hogwartu, Wiesz, jaka jest nasza sytuacja?

Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mają żadnych szans, no chyba tylko powrót króla Artura z Avalonu, albo zmartwychwstanie Merlina było by w stanie jakoś im pomóc. Ministerstwo zostało opanowane przez Lucjusza Malfoya i jego popleczników, Święty Mungo broni się ostatkami sił, a rodziny czystej krwi urządzają w przerwach pomiędzy balami polowania na mugoli. W Hogwarcie zgromadziła się część z najbardziej zagrożonych rodzin Jasnej Strony, w tym Weasleyowie, Lovegoodowie, Bonesowie, Patilowie i inni nieznani mu z nazwisk. Każdy mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko w promieniu kilku kilometrów pokładali w nim nadzieję, że jakimś cudem pokona Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać w widowiskowym pojedynku... Po prostu weźmie różdżkę, rzuci _Expelliarmus_ i obezwładni zmorę czarodziejskiego świata. A nawet, jeśli to, co potem... Nawet sam Dumbledore nie jest w stanie go pokonać, co tu mówić o zabiciu.

– Czy on chce... no wie pan.

– Poślubić cię?

Harry skinął głową z odrazą wpatrując się w jeden z cudownych srebrnych instrumentów w gabinecie dyrektora.

– Tak.

– Czy to legalne w czarodziejskim świecie?

– Tak, to prawo istnieje od czasów starożytnych. Poddawano je, co prawda pod dyskusję, ale nigdy go nie anulowano.

– Czy mogę zobaczyć ten list?

Mężczyzna skinął głową i ruszył w stronę potężnego mahoniowego biurka i wyciągnąwszy jadowicie zieloną kopertę z grubego pergaminu podał ją chłopakowi. Ten ważył ją przez chwilę w ręce ze zdziwieniem, po czym otworzywszy pieczęć wyciągnął list. W odróżnieniu od koperty pergamin, na którym go napisano był niezwykle lekki i cienki, w dotyku przypominający satynę. Niewielka jego przestrzeń zawierała kilka zdań napisanych starannym charakterem pisma – takim samym jak to w dzienniku nastoletniego Toma Riddle'a.

_Harry Potterze_

_Pewnie dziwi cię to, że do ciebie piszę, ale wyrzucenie tego listu nie jest w twoim interesie._

_Wiesz zapewne, że od dawnego czasu jestem tobą zaintrygowany..._

_Jakim cudem niespełna roczne dziecko zdołało mnie pokonać, i dlaczego mimo tylu pojedynków nie zdołałem cię zabić?_

_Ale nie pora teraz o tym mówić._

_Mam dla ciebie propozycję:_

_Jeśli zgodzisz się połączyć nasze domy obiecuję odstąpić w ciągu pięciu dni cały kraj urzędnikom Ministerstwa, zakazać polowań na mugoli i zdrajców krwi._

_Zapewniam ci wolność i bezpieczeństwo osobiste, stały i nielimitowany dostęp do mojego majątku, domu i stołu._

_W czasie roku szkolnego będziesz mógł nadal uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, zaś podczas wakacji do wyboru będziesz miał zamieszkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, bądź pozostanie ze mną._

_Również wszelkie środki materialne, moje skrzynki u Gringotta i pamiątki rodowe staną się twoją własnością._

_W wypadku twojej zgody nie będę wymagał od ciebie powinności małżeńskich._

_Chciałbym by uroczysta ceremonia naszych zaślubin odbyła się w obecności ministra w Sali Przysiąg._

_Chciałbym byś dobrowolnie wyraził zgodę na nasz ślub._

_Warunki umowy są w pełni negocjowalne._

_Daję ci czas do północy._

_LV._

Pergamin pachniał świeżym powietrzem i czereśniami.

Harry zaciągnął się powietrzem i pozwolił by list opadł na dywan. W jego głowie kłębiły się setki myśli, z których każda była bardziej niedorzeczna niż poprzednia. Na początku myślał o tym by rzucić się do jeziora, albo skoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej – śmierć jest dużo lepsza od tego związku i może stanowiłaby przeciwwskazanie do jego zawarcia? Czarny Pan chce go poślubić? W Ministerstwie? Słodki Merlinie, czy cały świat oszalał, czy tylko on? Już to sobie wyobrażał... On w białej szacie, Gadzi Pysk w czarnej i Pius Thickense łączący ich dłonie przy owacjach śmierciożerców i Weasleyów. Boże, co na to powiedzą Ron i Hermiona? Co sobie o nim pomyśli Ginny? Co pomyśleliby jego rodzice, Syriusz, Lupin? Kim wtedy dla nich będzie: Chłopcem-Który-Poślubił-Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-W olno-Wymawiać, czy Tym-Który-Znowu-Uratował-Świat?

– Tak, dyrektorze... Zgadzam się.

Zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy starca nie mogłoby być większe: zamrugał oczami i wziąwszy głęboki oddech zapytał:

– Czy dobrze to przemyślałeś? Wiesz, że nie będzie odwrotu?

– A czy mam inny wybór.

Dyrektor westchnął i pogłaskał złociste pióra Faweksa.

* * *

– CO?!

– CO?!

- To, co usłyszeliście, wiem jak zakończyć wojnę. Nikt więcej już nie ucierpi, śmierciożercy opuszczą kraj, a Ministerstwo znowu będzie w pełni autonomiczne.

Dłoń Hermiony powędrowała do czoła Harry'ego po chwili jednak opadając bezwładnie.

- Nie masz gorączki.

Głos Rona zdradzał zaniepokojenie.

– Harry czy ty przypadkiem dobrze się czujesz?

– Słuchajcie. _Muffiato_

Trójka Gryfonów nachyliła się ku sobie tworząc coś na kształt zapory przed resztą Pokoju Wspólnego. Był on pełen dorosłych czarodziejów siedzących to tu to tam na naprędce transmutowanych przez dyrektora meblach. Trójca Gryffindoru zajmowała półokrągły narożnik stojący tuż przy kominku. Kilka metrów dalej siedziała szydełkująca pani Weasley, Bill i Charlie grali w Eksplodującego Durnia, a tuż obok nich drzemała Augusta Longbottom. Harry zdał relację ze spotkania z dyrektorem i opowiedział przyjaciołom o propozycji Voldemorta. Krzyk Rona niemal go ogłuszył, podczas gdy Hermiona pokiwała głową i spojrzała na swoje palce. Gdyby nie przezorność Harry'ego wszyscy zgromadzeni już celowaliby w nich różdżkami.

– Harry, nie możesz się na to zgodzić, chłopie on zabił twoich rodziców.

– Wiem o tym Ron, wiem... Ale jeśli obiecał wycofać się z kraju, odwołać Malfoya z Ministerstwa i pozwolić zaprowadzić porządek, to ja nie mam innego wyboru.

Twarz rudzielca zwróciła się w stronę Gryfonki.

– Hermiono, powiedz mu coś, on nie może...

– Uważasz, że mógłby, choć przez chwilę tolerować to, co się dzieje na zewnątrz? Zamknąć się w Hogwarcie i czekać aż ktoś uratuje świat za niego? Ron, obudź się... Wiesz, że Harry taki nie jest. Sama wolałabym by ta wojna już się skończyła, martwię się o moich rodziców...

Wstała przerywając działanie zaklęcia i wyszła przez portret.

– Czyli teraz będziesz mężem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

– Na to wychodzi.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że o czymś zapomniał... Przeszukiwał w myślach ostatnie wydarzenia szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Po chwili doszło do niego, że nie zrozumiał kilku rzeczy z listu Voldemorta.

– Ron, wiesz, co znaczy wyrażenie „połączyć domy"?

Rudzielec spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem.

– Tak, to częsta praktyka w starych czystokrwistych rodach. Chodzi o połączenie czterech pojęć określających miłość w pojęciu takich rodów: domu, majątku, stołu i... łoża.

– Czyli?

– Czyli że musicie razem mieszkać, opiekować się sobą, wspólnie jeść i wiesz...

Harry zaczerwienił się odwracając wzrok.

– Wysłaliśmy już Hedwigę, za kilka dni ślub... Ron, zrobisz to dla mnie?

– A mam jakieś inne wyjście niż poprowadzić cię do ołtarza i oddać twoją rękę Gadziemu Pyskowi?

Harry zaśmiał się i uścisnął dłoń przyjaciela.


	2. Rozdział I

_Trzeba ci było tych drzwi nie otwierać;_

_wszedłeś, i zobacz, dla jakiego głupstwa_

_sam się okpiłeś... No, bo tu nic nie ma,_

_żadnego skarbu, kotła ani lustra_

_z odbiciem prawdy, żadnych głów dziewczęcych,_

_trofeów żądzy, ogrodów rozpaczy –_

_pusty pokoik i trochę pajęczyn, _

_niczego więcej tutaj nie uświadczysz._

_Przecież ten pokój i tak jest gdzieś obok_

_mojego życia, w którym się ukryłam;_

_kiedy do środka zakradłeś się nocą,_

_to tak zbrukałeś tamtą, którą byłam, _

_żebym już nigdy nie chciała cię widzieć._

_I gdzie byś nie wszedł, ja będę gdzie indziej._

Edna St. Vincent Millay. _Sinobrody_

**Rozdział I**

– W czarodziejskim świecie istnieją cztery podstawowe typy małżeństw aranżowanych: Conjugio aequalis, Conjugio confidis, Conjugio feudalis i Conjurgo condicio - czyli małżeństwa równe, poddane sobie, niewolnicze i takie, które poprzedziły układy obu stron. Zarówno pierwsze jak i czwarte zapewniają małżonkom równą pozycję w czarodziejskim świecie, prawo do wnoszenia sprzeciwu wobec woli drugiej strony, prawo do współdecydowania o sobie i o ewentualnym potomstwie, oraz pełną współwłasność. Typy drugi i trzeci ograniczają prawa dodając zarazem więcej obowiązków drugiej stronie; w Conjugio confidis osoba poślubiana jest uzależniona od poślubiającego: wszystko, co dostaje od niego, wszystko, co ubiera, je i mówi podlega jego woli. Conjugio feudalis jeszcze bardziej ogranicza te prawa i czyni z osoby poślubianej niemal sługę poślubiającego. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że są to najrzadziej stosowane typu małżeństw: większość czarodziejów woli aequalis albo condicio.

Ron nabrał powietrza i zamilkł.

– Czyli który z tych typów dotyczy Harry'ego? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Conjugio condicio - małżeństwo oparte na układach obu stron. Z tego, co wiem Blackowie najczęściej wiązali się w ten sposób.

– A jaki typ wybrali twoi rodzice?

– Conjurgo aequalis. Większość małżeństw Jasnej Strony zawarto w ten sposób, daje on równe prawo w decydowaniu o wszystkim i z punktu widzenia czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego i półkrwi jest najbardziej zbliżony do małżeństw zawieranych w niemagicznym świecie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, chociaż widać było jak bardzo denerwuje ją nieznajomość prawa czarodziejskiego.

– Czyli condicio w przypadku Harry'ego jest w miarę znośne?

– Tak, o ile znośny może być ślub z Sama-Wiesz-Kim... Wiem jednak, że na pewno będzie musiał wystawić swojego prokurenta.

– A po co mu zastępca?

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o zwyczaju małżeństw per procura?

– Tak czytałam o tym, chodzi o to, że związek małżeński może być zawarty, gdy uczestniczy w nim tylko jedna ze strona, zaś druga składa deklarację woli zawarcia związku małżeńskiego przez swego przedstawiciela. Ale w świecie mugolskim...

Ron uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją rozglądając się po Pokoju Wspólnym. Kilkadziesiąt osób dookoła nich prowadziło ożywioną dyskusję na temat zaklęć obronnych, jakie rzucili na zamek. Niewielu z nich wiedziało o propozycji Voldemorta, a ci, którym je wyjawiono wiedzieli jak trzymać język za zębami.

– Tak to mniej więcej brzmi tylko, że w świecie czarodziejskim wymagane jest wystawienie dwóch prokurentów, z których każdy reprezentuje konkretną stronę i w ten sposób zawiera się narzeczeństwo. Mają oni spotkać się w jakimś neutralnym dla obojga przyszłych małżonków miejscu, spocząć na specjalnie stworzonym do tego celu łożu i wtedy reprezentant męża musi dotknąć stopą nagiej łydki prokurenta żony. Potem narzeczony ma prawo do trzech spotkań w czasie, których ofiaruje trzy podarunki swojej ukochanej, jeśli ta je przyjmie ma prawo poprosić ją o rękę.

– Strasznie to wszystko skomplikowane.

– Ale jednak to wielowiekowa tradycja...

Milczeli przez chwilę każde myśląc o czymś innym.

– A właśnie wiesz gdzie jest Harry?

– Mówił, że musi porozmawiać z dyrektorem o dodaniu kilku paragrafów do kontraktu ślubnego.

* * *

– Sprawdził już pan ten list Dyrektorze?

– Nie ciąży na nim żadna klątwa, nie jest świstoklikiem i nie polano go żadnym eliksirem. Myślę, że spokojnie możesz go przeczytać.

Harry skinął głową i wyjął z ręki Dumbledore'a małe zawiniątko, rozpieczętował je i na jego rękę wypadł podobny do wczorajszego kawałek pergaminu i złota, inkrustowana kością słoniową szkatułka. Mimo zaciekawienia najpierw postanowił zająć się listem, otworzył go i przeczytał:

_Harry_

_Jestem zachwycony twoją zgodą na nasz mariaż._

_Rozmawiałem z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą do dnia naszego połączenia będą pełnili rolę twoich opiekunów i oni też wypłacą mi sumę posagową._

_Uznałem, że raczej nie będziesz sobie życzył obecności twoich „krewnych"._

_Ponadto Lucjusz zgodził się zrezygnować z posady Ministra Magii i przekazać ją wybranemu przez większość Wizegamotu czarodziejowi._

_Moi słudzy zostali poinformowani o naszej decyzji i każde z nich złożyło Przysięgę Wieczystą, że w żaden sposób nie będą nastawać na twoje życie._

_Zgodnie z twoją prośbą oddaliłem Glizdogona i Bellatrix._

_LV_

_PS._

_Do listu załączyłem drobny prezent._

_Przechodził on w mojej rodzinie z ojca na syna, i jest potężnym magicznie artefaktem._

_Będę zachwycony, jeśli go nie zniszczysz._

Gryfon zamilkł na ostatnim słowie i spojrzał na szkatułkę. Stała na biurku dyrektora pobłyskując w świetle poranka, podszedł do niej i chwyciwszy spróbował otworzyć. Odskoczył od niej jak porażony prądem niemal przewracając stojącego za nim dyrektora, wziął głęboki oddech i położył na niej rękę. Tym, co tak go zdziwiło była aura ją otaczająca i to, że wyczuł obecność Voldemorta, wyglądało na to, że szkatułka zawierała część jego magicznej sygnatury muskającej teraz jego dłoń. Po raz kolejny spróbował ją otworzyć, jednakże, chociaż wkładał w to całą swoją siłę nie był w stanie nawet poruszyć wieczka. Przyłożył je sobie do twarzy i zapatrzył się w grawerowane na całej jego powierzchni liście akantu przeplatane z winnymi gronami. Kość słoniowa była niemal wytarta w kilku miejscach, a złoto nieco przygasło, choć dzięki magii zachowało swój kolor. Zamknięcie stanowił odlany ze złota wężyk spływający z wieczka na przednią ściankę szkatułki. Jego oczy zrobiono z drobnych niczym ziarenka piasku zielonych kawałków jaspisu. W tej chwili Harry wiedział już, co i jak ma powiedzieć.

– _Otwórz się._

Wężyk podniósł główkę i powoli wijąc się wrócił na wieczko zastygając tam z uniesioną głową. Harry pogładził go palcem wskazującym i zajrzał do środka. Wewnątrz na połaci czarnego atłasu leżał złoty pierścień z sporym czarnym kamieniem weń wtopionym. Kamień był poprzecinany kilkoma liniami, ale jedna z nich zdawała się go przepoławiać. Harry założył go na palec, ale, jako, że był za duży nawet na jego kciuk ściągnął go i włożył z powrotem do szkatułki.

– _Zamknij się._

Wężyk opuścił główkę i wśród splotów swojego ciała wrócił na ścianę szkatułki. Zdecydowanie taka magia była dla niego nowością.

Gryfon spojrzał na dyrektora.

– Czy to jeden z tych prezentów, o których pan mówił?

Mężczyzna z powątpiewaniem pokręcił głową.

– Nie, ale to coś stokroć dlań cenniejszego... Harry to fragment duszy Voldemorta.

– Jak to duszy? Czy on nie wie, że tylko czekam na taką okazję?

Dyrektor popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem.

– Voldemort, jakiego znamy nigdy by się tak nie odsłonił. Nigdy nie wysłałby nam horkruksa wiedząc, że kilka kilometrów pod nami znajduje się szkielet bazyliszka. I że jesteś jedną z dwu osób na świecie, które są w stanie się tam dostać.

Harry nieświadomie pogładził główkę wężyka i odstawił szkatułkę na jedną z półek w gabinecie dyrektora, po czym podszedł do okna i westchnął. Widział setki ludzi spacerujących po błoniach Hogwartu, ptaki unoszące się nad Zakazanym Lasem i Hagrida prowadzącego grupkę trzeciorocznych na swoje zajęcia.

– Myśli pan, że zrobił to dla mnie?

– Sądzę, że tak mój chłopcze.

– Czy mogę ją zatrzymać?

Dyrektor rozpromienił się i skinął głową.

– To w końcu twój prezent.

Gryfon ruszył do szafki, po czym wziąwszy szkatułkę pożegnał się i wyszedł.

* * *

Salon londyńskiej rezydencji Malfoyów jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie: wszystkie okna zostały otwarte, szare do tej pory ściany pomalowano na bladoniebieski kolor, a stół zdobiła najlepsza rodowa zastawa. Co prawda rzadko ją używano, woląc inną, o wiele bardziej wystawną od tej, a w znajdującą się głównej siedzibie rodu, ale i tak była bezcenna. Zresztą zmiany zachodziły w całej rezydencji na dobre zmieniając jej wygląd i nic nawet przyjęcia dla Ministra Magii czy bale dla czarodziejskiej arystokracji nigdy nie były aż tak wystawne. Dookoła stołu krzątały się dziesiątki skrzatów i Narcyza Malfoy pewną ręką układająca kwiaty.

– Matko?

Piękna kobieta w czarnej szacie powoli odwróciła się do tyłu.

– Tak, Draco?

– Czy te wszystkie przygotowywania są konieczne?

– Czarny Pan tego chce i tak czy inaczej ten ślub się odbędzie. Pamiętasz jak bardzo rozgniewała go porażka twojego ojca w Ministerstwie rok temu?

Ślizgon skinął głową.

Pamiętał widok ojca, matki i ciotki Bellatriks pod działaniem Cruciatusa, ich wijące się w konwulsjach ciała, krzyki do tej pory słyszane w sennych koszmarach... Tak, Czarny Pan potrafił usuwać nieposłusznych i karać winnych. Ale mimo to Draco nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś tak wspaniały i potężny jak sam Lord Voldemort był w stanie zakochać się w Potterze. I na dodatek oddać wszystko, co zdobyli w zamian za ślub z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył... Cały kraj, Ministerstwo i Wizegamot u stóp, prawo zezwalające na polowania na szlamy i półkrwi, marzenia czystokrwistych rodów rzucone na szalę. Czarny Pan albo oszalał, albo naprawdę zakochał się w Bliznowatym Przygłupie, albo ma naprawdę dobry plan...

– Draco, Draco?

Chłopak wyrwał się z zamyślenia i podniósł wzrok na Narcyzę..

– Tak, matko?

– Pokierujesz pracami w ogrodzie, za dwie godziny ma się odbyć uroczysta kolacja i nic nie może zirytować naszego gościa.

– Czy Potter też będzie na kolacji?

– Nie, przecież znasz tradycje czarodziejskich małżeństw: nie mogą się nigdzie spotkać bez ceremonii per procura.

Draco zamyślił się i wyszedł do ogrodu.

Dwie godziny minęły niespodziewanie szybko i do salonu zaczęli przybywać członkowie Pierwszego Kręgu - najwierniejsi i najbardziej potężni ze śmierciożerców. Jako pierwszy pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy z zadowoleniem oglądając efekty pracy skrzatów domowych, a tuż po nim Avery i Macnair. W dalszej kolejności do salonu teleportowali się Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Dołochow, bracia Lestrange, Nott, Mulciber i Rosier. Zgodnie z niepisaną tradycją zajęli miejsca w oczekiwaniu na swojego Pana.

Po chwili też rozległ się cichy trzask i do salonu wszedł Czarny Pan. Wszyscy zgromadzeni powstali i westchnęli cicho widząc jego nowy wygląd – stał przed nimi szesnastoletni Tom Riddle w czarnej szacie. Jego widok nie był dla nich zaskoczeniem, wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnimi czasami dosyć często ukazywał im się w tej postaci, co zwłaszcza dla Draco było zmianą na lepsze. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale widok Lorda Voldemorta bez nosa i z czerwonymi oczyma nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

Ten ostatni zajął swoje miejsce u szczytu stołu i skinął na swoich zwolenników by usiedli.

– Moi drodzy, zebraliśmy się tutaj korzystając z uprzejmości Lucjusza i Narcyzy by omówić ostatnie szczegóły mojego ślubu i naszych ustępstw na rzecz Ministerstwa i kraju. Na początek chciałbym abyście przysięgli okazywać szacunek mojemu przyszłemu współmałżonkowi tak ażeby czuł się dobrze w naszym towarzystwie.

Tom Riddle rozejrzał się po twarzach swoich popleczników i znów zabrał głos:

– Zabraniam wam atakować, obrażać i zatrzymywać jego przyjaciół. Zabraniam wam zabijania mugoli i zdrajców krwi. Każdy, kto zlekceważy moją wolę poniesie stosowną karę, zrozumiano?

Po salonie rozległ się szmer potakiwań.

– Dobrze. Lucjuszu, opowiedz jak przedstawia się sytuacja w Ministerstwie?

Mężczyzna wstał i skłoniwszy się z elegancją powiedział:

– Wszystkie departamenty są gotowe do przejścia pod tymczasowe zwierzchnictwo Wizegamotu. Szkody, jakie wyrządzono przy zdobywaniu Ministerstwa zostały już naprawione, a wszystkie straty należycie pokryte.

– Dobrze, usiądź Lucjuszu. Mam jeszcze coś do ogłoszenia... Polluxie?

Jasnowłosy Rosier natychmiast powstał z krzesła niemal je przewracając.

– Tak, Panie mój?

– Jesteś Francuzem?

– Tak.

– A zatem poprowadzisz inwazję na swój własny kraj. Zorganizujesz zgromadzenie wszystkich moich sług, poza Pierwszym Kręgiem i wyruszycie dokładnie w tydzień po moim ślubie, zrozumiałeś?

– Tak Panie mój.

Avery wstał ze swojego krzesła i zapytał:

– Panie mój, czy to rozsądne rezygnować z kraju, którego podbicie wymagało tyle czasu i pozbawiło nas takich nakładów sił? Czy nie byłoby lepiej...

Voldemort wstał i nie wyciągając różdżki szepnął:

– _Crucio. Silencio._

Avery padł do tyłu i wijąc się na marmurowej podłodze nie wydawał z siebie żadnego głosu. Widać było jak bardzo cierpi, ale mimo to Czarny Pan nie przerwał zaklęcia, powoli podszedł do niego i powiedział:

– Jak śmiałeś poddawać moje rozkazy w wątpliwość, jak mogłeś myśleć, że ujdzie ci to płazem?

Torturowany kręcił głową, poruszał ustami, pokazywał coś na migi, ale Czarny Pan podszedł już do swojego miejsca i usiadł z wdziękiem na krześle.

– Rudolfie, Rabastanie zabierzcie go do lochów, nie ważne, co z nim zrobicie, ani jakich zaklęć użyjecie, nie chcę go już nigdy widzieć.

Bliźniacy wstali i chwyciwszy wierzgającego Avery'ego za ręce, wyciągnęli go z salonu. Kiedy zeszli do lochów musieli ściągnąć z niego zaklęciu uciszające, bo jego krzyki jeszcze przez jakiś czas dochodziły do uszu zgromadzonych.

Czarny Pan chwycił stojący przed nim srebrny puchar i wychylił go do dna.

– To samo stanie się z każdym, kto podważy moją wolę.

* * *

Wielka Sala o tej porze była już pusta więc właśnie tam Harry zaprowadził Rona i Hermionę. Kiedy już usiedli wydobył zza poły szaty szkatułkę i pokazał ją im, Gryfonka pisnęła i powiedziała:

– Harry, ja chyba wiem co to jest.

Zarówno Harry jak i Ron spojrzeli po sobie, a po chwili wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Co się stało. – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Nic... – Powiedział Ron. – Po prostu można się było spodziewać, że będziesz wszystko o tym wiedziała.

Dziewczyna naburmuszyła się nieco, ale po chwili ciekawość zwyciężyła i dotknęła szkatułki.

– Czytałam kiedyś o niej w "Starożytnych artefaktach", podobno należała do samego Salazara Slytherina.

– Nie dziwi mnie to, przecież Riddle jest jego Dziedzicem, musiał coś po nim przejąć.

Gryfonka pokiwała twierdząco głową.

– To rodzaj zamka idealnego, nikt nie jest w stanie go otworzyć poza wężoustym potomkiem Salazara. To forma przekaźnika. Jak by to ująć... Istnieje jeszcze jedna taka szkatułka, a połączenie pomiędzy nimi pozwala na przesyłanie różnych rzeczy: wiadomości, drobnych przedmiotów, ludzkiego głosu... Ma to tą zaletę, że niemożliwe jest jej uszkodzenie - ciążą na niej tak silne zaklęcia ochronne, że nawet jad bazyliszka nie był by w stanie jej zniszczyć. I mówisz, że zawiera w sobie horkruks Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

– Tak, to złoty pierścień z wtopionym weń czarnym kamieniem.

Ron wyszczerzył się radośnie i wstał.

– To, co pokażemy Hermionie Komnatę Tajemnic?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Ron, nie mogę złożyłem obietnicę i muszę jej dotrzymać.

– Poza tym Harry musi wybrać swojego prokurenta.

Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela, który zdążył już usiąść.

– A to nie może być Ron?

Rudzielec pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Jestem twoim drużbą, a więc nie mogę cię reprezentować. Może Hermiona mogłaby...

– Ja? – Zapytała dziewczyna. – Przecież nie znam czarodziejskich tradycji, nie wiedziałabym, co trzeba w takiej chwili powiedzieć, jakich zaklęć użyć...

– Hermiono, twoim zadaniem było by leżeć z odkrytą do kolana nogą i czekać aż prokurent Sama-Wiesz-Kogo dotknie swoją stopą twojej łydki. Nie potrzeba tam żadnych słów, zaklęć ani eliksirów.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– No, chyba mogę to zrobić...

Harry przytulił ją lekko i roześmiał się.

– Dzięki wam nawet ślub z Voldemortem nie wydaje się teraz taki straszny. Ron jak myślisz: czy twoja mama zrobi w prezencie mojemu przyszłemu współmałżonkowi sweter z literą V na piersi?

– Wiesz stary, chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę...

– Ja wolałbym zobaczyć minę twojej mamy, gdy nie zechciałby go przyjąć.

Hermiona zachichotała i mocno uściskała swoich przyjaciół.

– Oj chłopaki...

– A czy twoje rodzeństwo przyjdzie na mój ślub?

Ron zasmucił się.

– Bill i Charlie przyjdą, Fred i George uznali to za świetną okazję do zrobienia paru żartów, ale Percy nadal nie kontaktuje się z rodzicami.

– Cholera, dobrze, chociaż, że udało mu się uciec z Ministerstwa, kiedy Malfoy i Lestrange je zaatakowali.

Rudzielec spojrzał na swoje palce.

– A ty Harry jak się czujesz z tym całym ślubem?

– Jeśli ma to ocalić Anglię, to chyba nie mam wyboru. Pokazać wam coś?

Oboje skinęli głowami wpatrując się w przyjaciela, ten nachylił się i szepnął wpatrując się w szkatułkę.

– _Otwórz się._

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem złoty wężyk wypełzł na wieczko i zastygł z lekko uniesioną głową. Harry otworzył szkatułkę i jego przyjaciele westchnęli – obok wspomnianego wcześniej złotego pierścienia znajdowała się podobna do poprzednich złożona w pół delikatna papeteria listowa.

– Czy to jest ta rzecz, o której myślę? – Zapytał Ron.

– Tak, to list od Voldemorta, a to jego horkruks.

Przez chwilę nastało pomiędzy nimi milczenie, które przerwał Ron.

– Nie przeczytasz?

Harry skinął głową i chwycił pergamin.

_Harry_

_Rozmawiałem właśnie z moimi zwolennikami i wiem, że Ministerstwo jest przygotowane do oddania się pod jurysdykcję Wizegamotu._

_Do czasu wybrania nowego Ministra musi odbyć się ceremonia naszych zaręczyn per procura._

_Jako mojego prokurenta wystawiam młodego Dracona Malfoya._

_Jest wystarczająco dobrze urodzony, czystokrwisty, zaznajomiony z czarodziejskimi tradycjami i elegancki by w należyty sposób spełnić swoją rolę._

_Proszę odpisz w ten sam sposób, w jaki do ciebie napisałem, jeśli chcesz możemy nawet porozmawiać za pomocą szkatułek..._

_Tom_


	3. Rozdział II

_Nie, miłość nie jest wszystkim: to nie pokarm, napój,_

_Nie sześć godzin snu w nocy i nie dach nad głową,_

_Nie koło ratunkowe, którego się łapią_

_Tonący, wynurzając się i niknąc znowu._

_Nie jest tchem zaczerpniętym w duszące się płuca,_

_Tlenem dla krwi czy gipsem dla pękniętej kości;_

_A jednak wciąż — w tej chwili także — ktoś się rzuca_

_W objęcia śmierci, woląc ją niż brak miłości._

_Może się kiedyś zdarzyć ta godzina próby,_

_Kiedy, przebita bólem, w mocy jego mroków,_

_Albo we władzy głodu silniejszej niż śluby,_

_Będę gotowa miłość twą sprzedać za okruch_

_Ulgi, za okruch chleba — naszych nocy pamięć._

_Tak, może się tak stać. Choć chyba się nie stanie._

Edna St. Vincent Millay. _Nie, miłość nie jest wszystkim_

**Rozdział II**

Harry pogrążył się w myślach. Jeśli według niego już samo poślubienie Voldemorta było szalone, mimo racji, jakie za tym przemawiały, to, czym dopiero byłoby rozmawianie z nim przez zaczarowaną szkatułkę? Gryfon pamiętał jak przez mgłę historię Alicji w Krainie Czarów, którą poznał w mugolskim przedszkolu. W jego wspomnieniach pozostały strzępki fabuły – to, co musiał, albo to, co chciał zapamiętać... Przypomniał sobie to jak dziewczynka biegnąc za śpieszącym się królikiem wpadła do jego nory, jak rosła i malała dzięki czarodziejskim miksturom, jej spotkanie z Gąsienicą, jak poznała Szalonego Kapelusznika, Marcowego Zająca i Kota z Cheshire, Czerwoną Królową i jej grę w krokieta. To wszystko wyglądało jak sen wariata, ale nim nie było. Harry zauważył zadziwiające podobieństwo pomiędzy sobą, a Alicją: oboje wyruszyli w podróż, oboje spotkali na swej drodze szaleńców i poznali przyjaciół, oraz oboje musieli stanąć przed wieloma wyborami. Dobrze, że przynajmniej w świecie Alicji nie było Czarnych Panów niszczących wszystkiego, co dobre...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Hermiony.

– Myślisz, że naprawdę Sam-Wiesz-Kto odda Ministerstwo Wizegamotowi?

– Tak, chyba tak.

Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma w dłoniach list. Podał go przyjaciołom, dając im czas na przeczytanie go, po czym wyjął pióro ze swojej szkolnej torby i wziąwszy go do ręki napisał na czystej karcie pergaminu:

_Tom_

_Słyszałem od Dumbledore'a o tej ceremonii i jako mojego prokurenta wystawiam Hermionę Granger - najuczciwszą, najmądrzejszą i najbardziej uzdolnioną czarownicę, jaką znam._

_Dziwi mnie nieco zgoda Malfoyów, i to, że wspomniałeś o sumie podatkowej._

_Chciałbym żeby przekazanie zarówno Ministerstwa jak i podbitych przez Ciebie ziem odbyło się dzień po per procura._

_Jeśli miałbyś jakieś wątpliwości, co do moich intencji mogę złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą, podczas której Hermiona byłaby Gwarantem._

_Cieszy mnie twoja dobra wola._

_HP_

Podał przyjacielowi list do przeczytania, a gdy ten skinął głową pozwolił, aby i Hermiona rzuciła na niego okiem. Następnie włożył wiadomość do szkatułki, pogładził głowę wężyka i syknął.

– _Zamknij się._

W chwilę po zamknięciu szkatułki zauważył, że na stole pozostał podarowany mu pierścień, nie wiedząc, co ma z nim zrobić chwycił go w palce i zaczął się nim bawić obracając go w nich. Dobrze by było jakoś go wykorzystać...

– Hermiono, mogłabyś go dopasować?

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i celując w nią w pierścień leżący na dłoni Harry'ego przeniosła go na palec serdeczny chłopaka i wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

– _Reducio Molis._

Z różdżki wyleciał srebrny płomień, który trafiwszy w rękę Gryfona skupił się na pierścieniu i rozgrzał go do takiego stopnia, że niemal parzył. Srebrna mgła przesuwała się dookoła niego delikatnie chłodząc skórę dookoła niego. Harry miał wrażenie, że czarny kamień wtopiony w złoto pierścienia poruszył się lekko, jednak, kiedy na niego spojrzał tkwił na swoim miejscu.

– Dzięki Hermiono.

– Nie ma, za co.

Ron przyjrzał się pierścieniowi lśniącemu na palcu przyjaciela i zapytał:

– Czy to _ten_ pierścionek?

– Nie, mam nadzieję, że nie... Gadzi Pysk pisał, że należał do jego rodziny od kilku wieków, pewnie ma więcej lat niż Hogwart.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

– Wygląda na starożytny.

– Współczesne rody czystokrwiste wolą coś bardziej... Kosztownego. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Taa, Harry widział ostentacyjne przejawy bogactwa Malfoyów, stroje i biżuteria Narcyzy, które zakładała tylko na jeden wieczór, były warte więcej niż zawartość jego skrzynki u Gringotta. Wszystkie słodycze, jakie wysyłali Draconowi codziennie rano, a które ten wspaniałomyślnie otwierał przy stole Slytherinu, nowe Nimbusy 2001, jakie Lucjusz Malfoy sprezentował drużynie Ślizgonów podczas drugiego roku... Ron opowiadał mu kiedyś o ich rezydencji, w nienanoszalnym hrabstwie Wiltshire: pokaźny budynek otoczony przez wyszukane ogrody z fontannami, posągami i labiryntami z żywopłotu, białe pawie przechadzające się leniwie... A sama rezydencja podobno kipiała od złota, srebra i drogich tkanin. Malfoyowie mieli także poza skrytkami w wszystkich oddziałach Gringotta sporo zmyślnie poukrywanych skrytek zawierających najcenniejsze klejnoty. Magiczne księgi, których nie ma w żadnym innym miejscu, broń czarodziejów, zbroje, meble, posiadłości rozsiane po świecie...

Co prawda od czasu odczytania testamentu Syriusza, Harry miał już dom na Grimmauld Place i niczym nie ograniczony dostęp do skrytek rodu Blacków, ale myśl o tym, że to właśnie Malfoyowie stracą na jego rzecz połowę swoich pieczołowicie gromadzonych skarbów napełniała Harry'ego zadowoleniem.

– Nie. – Powiedział Ron. – Myślę, że wygląda dobrze.

– Mhm. – Zgodziła się Hermiona.

Pewna rzecz głębiła Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że musiał zapytać:

– Ron, wiesz może jak wygląda czarodziejski ślub... Dwóch mężczyzn?

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się.

– Wiem. Zasadniczo nie ma większej różnicy w rycie uroczystości, ot, przychodzi się do Sali Przysiąg w Ministerstwie, albo wysyła się prośbę o przysłanie przedstawiciela Ministra i kiedy ten już przybędzie składa się przed nim przysięgę. Różnica polega na wycięciu fragmentu przysięgi mówiącego o spłodzeniu i wychowaniu potomstwa. Z tego, co mówiłeś Sam-Wiesz-Kto chce skorzystać z tej pierwszej możliwości. Od wieków jest to przywilej czystokrwistych rodów i nigdy nie został im odebrany. Polega na tym, że w ministerialnej Sali Przysiąg zbierają się rodziny obu stron i pan młody, po jakimś czasie do środka wchodzi jego narzeczony i Minister udziela im błogosławieństwa, oraz łączy ich magię, tak, że są w stanie współczarować i wymiennie używać swoich różdżek. Potem para, goście i reprezentanci Ministra udają się na bal weselny w domu małżonków.

– Trochę to dziwne.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przypominając sobie swoją reakcję na czarodziejskie rytuały związane z zaślubinami i powiedziała:

– Ale to tradycja.

Wielka Sala zaczęła wypełniać się uczniami i tymczasowymi mieszkańcami Hogwartu, którzy przybyli na swój pierwszy tego dnia posiłek. Wszystkie cztery stoły były już pełne, chociaż gdzie tylko było można poutykano krzesła, fotele i taborety. Śniadanie odbywało się na dwie zmiany: najpierw jedli uczniowie i część gości, a potem reszta tymczasowych mieszkańców. Było tak, dlatego, że wszyscy nie zmieściliby się w Wielkiej Sali, ba, nawet nauczyciele byli zmuszeni jadać w swoich prywatnych kwaterach. Wszystko to wymuszone zostało obecnością części rodzin Jasnej Strony w Hogwarcie. Zajęcia odbywały się przez trzy godziny pomiędzy śniadaniem, a obiadem i pięć godzin po nim, pozostały czas zostawiano na odpoczynek. Do nauczania wrócili profesorowie Lupin i Slughorn – pierwszy ku nieskrywanej radości swoich uczniów, zaś drugi ku zaskoczeniu większości zajął miejsce dotychczasowego Mistrza Eliksirów Sewerusa Snape'a, który w parze z Remusem Lupinem prowadził zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. O ile Lupin uczył uczniów, o tyle Snape został poproszony o serię wykładów na temat czarnej magii w teorii i praktyce. Za przyzwoleniem dyrektora na te ostatnie zajęcia uczęszczać mogli niektórzy z zamieszkujących w zamku absolwentów Hogwartu i uczniowie powyżej szesnastego roku życia. Było to podyktowane potrzebą reedukacji i przeszkolenia jak największej ilości czarodziejów w dziedzinie klątw i uroków wobec wojny szalejącej za murami zamku. Swoje działanie wznowiła również Gwardia Dumbledore'a, której spotkania odbywały się dwa razy w tygodniu po kolacji. Harry często prosił dyrektora, lub profesora Fitwicka, którzy w młodości byli mistrzami w sztuce pojedynków o poprowadzenie zebrań Gwardii. Dyrektor uczył ich głównie zaklęć blokująco-defensywnych, podczas gdy Fitwick skupiał się na czarach obezwładniająco-ofensywnych.

* * *

Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z Hagridem kończyła drugi i ostatni blok zajęć tego dnia. Podczas zajęć uczniowie zajmowali się opatrywaniem zranień wozaków, które opanowawszy ludzką mowę miały zwyczaj obsypywać wszystkich w pobliżu takimi wiązankami przekleństw, że aż uszy więdły. Ich jedyną zaletą było to, że pokarm, jakim się żywią – krety, szczury, gnomy i myszy polne został uznany za szkodniki. W ciągu kilku dni grupka piętnastu wozaków skutecznie oczyściła błonia Hogwartu ze wszystkich nieproszonych, zarówno magicznych jak i niemagicznych mieszkańców. Niestety podczas walk z gnomami poraniły sobie łapki o ich zęby i potrzebne były opatrunku.

– No Ron, ni martw się, cholibka.

Rudzielec ściskał rękę, z której wciąż powoli płynęła krew.

– Jak to mam się nie martwić, kiedy ten wozak o mało nie odgryzł mi palca!

– Och Ron, przeciż mówiłem ci, że z wozokami trzeba ostrożnie, nie można im pyskować, bo zaraz gryzą. No ni martw się, pani Pomfry zaraz opatrzy ci rękę i bendzie po krzyku.

Hermiona zachichotała i wzięła rudzielca pod rękę pomagając mu iść.

– Odrobina esencji dyptamu i eliksiru uzupełniającego krew załatwi sprawę.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył za przyjaciółmi, od jakiegoś czasu był niespokojny. Martwiły go spojrzenia rzucane mu przez nieliczną pozostałą jeszcze w Hogwarcie grupę Ślizgonów. Nie wiedział, dlaczego mieli by go nienawidzić, ale raczej nie napawało go to otuchą. Z tego, co napisał Tom wynikało, że ceremonia zaręczyn per procura odbędzie się za dwa dni; Hermionie miał w niej towarzyszyć Dumbledore, podczas gdy z Malfoyem przyszedłby jego ojciec. Procedura ceremonii wykluczała obecność przyszłych narzeczonych i zakazywała jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, poza listownym do chwili jej zawarcia od poproszenia o rękę. Był to tak stary i ugruntowany w tradycji obyczaj, że niepodobna było postąpić inaczej. W czasie zajęć kilka osób zobaczyło spoczywający na jego palcu złoty pierścień, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego wyjątkowości. W końcu jak by nie było miał na ręce fragment duszy Czarnego Pana i nikt poza trójką najbliższych mu osób o tym nie wiedział.

– No i jesteśmy już w szkole. Ron, Harry i Hermiona pójdą do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a reszta do Pokojów Wspólnych i pod prysznice. W porząsiu?

Szósty rocznik rozszedł się po Wielkim Holu i skierował swe kroki ku schodom.

Harry i Hermiona pomagali iść Ronowi, który mimo opatrunku niemal zemdlał z upływu krwi, pod koniec musieli wręcz go ciągnąć za ręce. Kiedy weszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, szkolna pielęgniarka pani Pomfrey ruszyła w ich stronę ze srogą miną.

– Zabiję Rubeusa Hagrida! – Syknęła i powiedziała. – Wozaki i co jeszcze? Rok temu jego braciszek olbrzym w Zakazanym Lesie, wcześniej smoki, sfinksy i terrakule, no i dementorzy... Następne pewnie będzie karmienie śmierciotul, co?

Ron jęknął słabo i opadł na naprędce wyczarowane nosze.

– _Accio esencja dyptamu._

W stronę pielęgniarki poszybowała duża butelka czerwonego płynu, która lądując w jej wyciągniętej ręce lekko zabulgotała. Kobieta jak mogła najdelikatniej odsłoniła ranę i otworzywszy butelkę wylała kilka kropel wprost na rękę Rona. Ten zawył dziko i zerwałby się z noszy, gdyby nie Harry i Hermiona którzy przytrzymali go na miejscu. Eliksir szybko zasklepił ranę, jednak straszny ból utrzymał się jeszcze przez kilka sekund.

– _Accio eliksir uzupełniający krew._

Tym razem buteleczka była maleńka, a jej zawartość miała kolor słomkowej żółci. Pielęgniarka przystawiła ją do ust Rona, który upiwszy łyk zakrztusił się i otworzył oczy.

– Merlinie, jakie to obrzydliwe.

– A czegoś się spodziewał, soku z dyni? – Pani Pomfrey pokręciła głową i odeszła do innych pacjentów.

– Słowo daję, jeszcze chwilę i straciłbym dłoń.

Hermiona przytuliła Rona pozwalając by jej włosy zasłoniły twarz rudzielca.

– Nie dopuściłabym do tego.

– Wiem Hermiono, wiem.

Harry odwrócił twarz, od pewnego czasu obserwował to jak zachowują się wobec siebie jego najlepsi przyjaciele i powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś się pomiędzy nimi tworzy. Jakaś zmiana zaszła w tym jak się do siebie zwracają, jak na siebie patrzą i jak rozmawiają. Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to wszystko nabrało rozpędu po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic. Widocznie to, że tyle razy ratowali sobie nawzajem życie w końcu trafiło na podatny grunt. Gryfon nie był zazdrosny, ale od jakiegoś czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, że też chciałby się w kimś zakochać.

– Harry?

Chłopak podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.

– Tak?

– Coś cię martwi?

– Nie, nic to tylko wątpliwości... No wiesz.

Rudzielec mrugnął okiem.

– Rozumiem. Zastanawiasz się nad tym jak będzie wyglądać twoje życie po ślubie.

Harry skinął głową.

– Warunki Toma nie są złe, ale sam nie wiem...

– Chyba nie chcesz się wycofać? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Nie. Ale wciąż pamiętam o tych wszystkich, których zabił.

– Pamiętaj, ale jednocześnie nie zapomnij, że to twoje życie.

– Masz rację.

* * *

W jasnej komnacie ogromnej rezydencji na południu Angli, szesnastoletni chłopak siedzący na fotelu czule gładził głowę ogromnego, zielonkawo-brązowego węża, która spoczywała na jego kolanach.

– _Nagini._ – Wysyczał z lubością młodzieniec.

– _Panie mój?_

– _Wiesz już o chłopcu, który przybędzie prawda?_

– _Tak, panie mój._

– _Ten chłopiec jest taki jak my, jest tak... niezwykły jak ja, dlatego musisz go strzec. Zrobisz to dla mnie?_

– _Tak, panie mój._

– _Nagini?_

– _Tak?_

– _Nie spuszczaj go z oczu. Nigdy,_

Ogromny wąż podniósł łeb i pieszczotliwie liznąwszy językiem swojego pana oddalił się w nieznanym kierunku.


	4. Rozdział III

_Byliśmy tacy zmęczeni i tak nas bawiło ogromnie,_

_Że spędzamy noc na tym kursującym wahadłowo promie;_

_Nie było tam nic prócz światła żarówek i woni stajni,_

_Ale dla nas prom był kominkiem i blatem stołu w jadalni,_

_I szczytem wzgórza, na którym leżeliśmy w świetle gwiazd,_

_I buczki buczały przez mgłę, i tak szybko rozjaśniał się brzask._

_Byliśmy tacy zmęczeni i tak nas bawiło ogromnie,_

_Że noc nam upływa na tym kursującym wahadłowo promie;_

_Ty zjadłeś jabłko, ja gruszkę — w każdej z dwu papierowych toreb_

_Mieliśmy ich po tuzinie, kupionych na brzegu wieczorem —_

_I niebo bladło, i w chłodnym powiewie brezent łopotał,_

_I słońce, studzienne wiadro, ociekało kroplami złota._

_Byliśmy tacy zmęczeni i tak nas bawiło ogromnie,_

_Żeśmy spędzili noc na tym kursującym wahadłowo promie;_

_I okrzykiem "Dzień dobry!" przebudziliśmy zakutaną w chustkę_

_Kioskarkę i kupili gazetę, żeby czymś ucieszyć staruszkę,_

_I nie wierzyła, że dla niej są te jabłka i gruszki z promu,_

_I wszystkie nasze pieniądze, oprócz drobnych na metro do domu._

Edna St. Vincent Millay_. Recuerdo_

**Rozdział III**

Podwójne eliksiry ze Slughornem ciągnęły się dla Harry'ego w nieskończoność, a kiedy wreszcie ich wypuścił było już dobrze po szesnastej. Przez ostatnie dwa dni Gryfon miał wrażenie, że ktoś go śledzi: słyszał czyjś oddech, a kiedy się odwracał nikogo za nim nie było, do jego uszu dochodziły urywki zdań, słowa szeptane całkiem niedaleko i wreszcie czuł czyjąś nieustanną obecność. Harry nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś szalonego, ale ostatnie dwa dni zaczynały go w tym utwierdzać. Kto wie, może to ta zbliżająca się data ślubu z Gadzim Pyskiem namieszała mu w głowie. Pomyśleć tylko...

Drugą rzeczą, która go zastanawiała była dziwna apatia Hermiony: dziewczyna milczała całymi kwadransami, prawie nie odzywała się na lekcjach, a rękę podnosiła tylko wtedy, gdy wszyscy zdążyli już podnieść swoje. Harry był poważnie zaniepokojony jej stanem – martwił się, że może i ona czuje to samo, co i on: bezsens tej całej sytuacji. Zadecydował, że zapyta ją, gdy tylko dotrą do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Sześcioroczni wyszli z lochów kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali gdzie podzielili się na cztery grupy, które ruszyły każda do swojego dormitorium. Znudzeniu Gryfoni nie silili się nawet ba rozmowę w ciszy przemierzając kolejne korytarze, schody i wewnętrzne krużganki Hogwartu. Musieli nadłożyć drogi przez stale przemieszczające się schody, i tak po dwudziestu minutach od opuszczenia klasy eliksirów stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy. Przedstawiona na nim nieco zbyt pulchna jak na jakiekolwiek standardy kobieta skłoniła się i zapytała:

– Hasło?

Seamus Finnigan podszedł do przodu i powiedział:

– Równość.

Strażniczka Wieży Gryffindoru odsłoniła dziurą za swoim portretem pozwalając im wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego. W środku zgromadzili się prawie wszyscy dawni i obecni Gryfoni, z tych, którzy przebywali w zamku.

– Uff, w końcu! – Ziewnął Ron opadając na jeden z kusząco miękkich foteli.

Brunet rozejrzał się za Hermioną i zobaczył ją jak siada naprzeciw Rona.

– Harry kochaneczku pomożesz mi? – Zapytała z promiennym uśmiechem Molly Weasley. – Chciałam zrobić kilka par ciepłych skarpet dla dyrektora Dumbledore'a, ale ta przędza jest zbyt zaplątana, trzeba zwinąć ją w kłębek.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się z trudnością i usiadł na stołku obok pani Weasley, kobieta podała mu kawałek przędzy i zaczął energicznie ją zwijać. W kilka minut później mama Rona nachyliła się w jego stronę i nieoczekiwanie go przytuliła. Chłopak nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na tak niespodziewany objaw czułości, pani Weasley nachyliła się nad jego uchem i wyszeptała.

– Och Harry... Jak dobrze, że ta cała wojna w końcu się skończy! Artur myśli, że to zasługa układów Dumbledore'a z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ale ja poznałam prawdę i wierz mi, byłam nią przerażona... Ty taki młody, taki dzielny poświęcasz się dla kraju. – W kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy. **– **Jestem z ciebie taka dumna...

Molly Weasley wypuściła go z ramion ocierając ukradkiem oczy kłębkiem butelkowo-zielonej wełny. Harry odwrócił twarz, może i to nie było zbyt męskie, ale nie mógł patrzeć na łzy pani Weasley – była dla niego niczym matka i nie mógłby znieść myśli, że jakoś ją zasmucił.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i mrugnął okiem.

– Nie będzie tak źle.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i opanowawszy głos powiedziała:

– Miejmy nadzieję. Cieszę się, że to Rona poprosiłeś na swojego drużbę.

– To mój najlepszy przyjaciel... Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Nie wyobrażam sobie tego szczególnego dnia bez was...

Jasnobrązowe oczy pani Weasley niepokojąco zwilgotniały.

– Och Harry.

Chłopak niezdarnie poklepał mamę Rona po plecach i wstał z krzesła.

– M-muszę pomóc w czymś Hermionie.

Pani Weasley skinęła głową i na nowo zatopiła się w przerwanej robótce.

Gryfon rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym i nie zobaczywszy przyjaciółki ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Jednak zanim na nie wszedł przypomniał sobie to, co się stało, gdy ostatnim razem Dean chciał odwiedzić Lavender... Godryk Gryffindor widocznie miał większe zaufanie do dziewcząt niż do chłopców i raczej spore poczucie humoru, ale guzy i zadrapania, z jakimi Dean przyszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wcale nie były już takie zabawne. Harry zobaczył jedną z pierwszorocznych dziewczyn, miała ona mysie włosy i drobną, pociągłą twarz; kiedy do niej podszedł zarumieniła się aż po końce uszu i niemal dygnęła. Gryfon zetknął się już z uwielbieniem i zachwytem mas, ale zachowanie tej dziewczynki rozbawiło go serdecznie. Uśmiechnął się i zapytał:

– Byłabyś tak miła...

Pierwszoroczna rozpromieniła się i niemal krzyknęła:

– Tak!

– Co...? Zresztą nieważne. Proszę, powiedz Hermionie Granger żeby zeszła tu do mnie, dobrze?

Dziewczynka ze smutkiem pokiwała głową i wbiegła na schody.

W chwilę później zeszła z nich Hermiona uśmiechając się niepewnie. Harry podał jej rękę i powiedział:

– Chodź.

Gryfonka skinęła głową, chwyciła jego dłoń i poszła za przyjacielem. Przemierzali w milczeniu jedno za drugim kolejne piętra zamku, idąc coraz wyżej i wyżej. W końcu Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę gdzie idą – jej oczom ukazały się schodki prowadzące na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Najwyżej sięgający przyczółek Hogwartu w ostatnich czasach był rzadko używany – zarówno nauczyciele jak i uczniowie bardziej skupiali się na zaklęciach, urokach i klątwach, niż na nauce astronomii, zielarstwa czy numerologii. Stanęli obok siebie zapatrzeni w szkolne błonia, Zakazany Las i rysujące się w oddali wrzosowiska.

– Hermiono proszę powiedz, co się stało?

Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę pozwalając by silny wiatr owiewający ich targał jej włosami.

– Martwię się o rodziców... Od jakiegoś czasu nie dostałam od nich żadnej wiadomości, wiesz, że kupiłam im sowę, żeby móc lepiej się kontaktować?

– Nie mówiłaś mi o tym.

Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chciałam być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w mugolskim świecie... Sam rozumiesz. W nim też trwa wojna...

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– A teraz znowu ratujesz ten kraj poświęcając swoje szczęście.

Tym razem to Harry milczał wpatrzony w bezmierne połacie Zakazanego Lasu, graniczące z błękitną tonią jeziora. Widział jak na całej jego powierzchni zaczynają pojawiać się fale, dobrze, że chociaż Wielka Kałamarnica dobrze się bawi...

Odwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciółki

– Widzisz Hermiono widocznie tak ma być, to ja muszę uratować Anglię.

– Ale kto uratuje ciebie?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

– Hermiono zobacz, jakie niebo jest dzisiaj niebieskie, jak przyjemnie świeci słońce, jakie mamy tutaj świeże powietrze. Tak długo jak będę tu z wami nic się nie zmieni.

– Ale za dwa lata...

– Za dwa lata wiele się może zmienić... Hermiono miejże, choć trochę wiary w ludzi – dyrektor tak często to powtarza, że zaczynam w to wierzyć.

Harry przytulił przyjaciółkę, która rozszlochała się w jego ramionach. Czuł jej łzy spływające na jego szyję, gdy całowała go w policzek, podczas gdy gładził jej plecy mówiąc:

– Już dobrze, wszystko będzie w porządku...

– Obiecujesz?

– A czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– No widzisz. Wytrzyj oczy, pamiętaj, że dziś wieczorem wyruszysz na ceremonię moich zaręczyn, musisz pokazać Malfoy'om z kim mają do czynienia. No, już...

* * *

Po powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego do Harry'ego i Hermiony podszedł Ron.

– Hej. Gotowa?

– Tak.

Rudzielec wskazał jej schody do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

– Zgredek przyniósł dla ciebie suknię, jedną z tych, które używa się do per procura. Podobno była w rodzinie Dumbledore'a od trzystu lat. Moja mama i Fleur czekają tam na ciebie, wiesz, żeby pomóc ci ją założyć...

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła.

– A co tu robią Parvati i Lavender?

Ron zachichotał.

– Nic o tym nie wiedzą, mama kazała im siedzieć tutaj mówiąc, że muszą przygotować Hermionę na randkę ze mną.

– Ron...

– Nie marudź Hermiono, wiesz, że nie ma czasu.

Gryfonka zarumieniła się i skinąwszy głową ruszyła do swojej sypialni.

– I jak myślisz da sobie radę?

– Harry, ona będzie obłędna, wdziałem tamtą suknię... To jeden z modeli balowych.

* * *

Kilkadziesiąt minut później do Pokoju Wspólnego wszedł dyrektor Dumbledore z promiennym uśmiechem nieodmiennie goszczącym na jego twarzy. Miał na sobie w odróżnieniu od zazwyczaj noszonych przez siebie kolorowych strojów czarną, przylegającą do ciała szatę ze srebrnymi wstawkami. Z jego ramion spływała długa pofałdowana peleryna w takim samym odcieniu czerni, co szata. Jego oczy błyszczały radośnie, a w pośpiesznych, choć eleganckich ruchach widać było entuzjazm

Mężczyzna podszedł do Rona i Harry'ego.

– Gdzie znajdę pannę Granger?

– Zaraz powinna zejść, prawda Harry?

Gryfon skinął głową.

– Tak panie profesorze.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie wiedziała, co powiedzieć i jak się zachować? – Zapytał Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku.

– Tak dyrektorze, moja mama uczestniczyła już w kilku ceremoniach per procura i jestem pewien, że Hermiona nie znalazłaby lepszej nauczycielki w całym kraju. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Cieszę się, że pan tak twierdzi, panie Weasley.

Od strony schodów prowadzących do dziewczęcych dormitoriów doszły ich ciche, powolne odgłosy kroków. Odwrócili w tamtym kierunku głowy i ich oczom ukazała się niezwykle piękna, młoda kobieta. Ubrana była w oryginalną, pieczołowicie przechowywaną przez wieki suknię z epoki elżbietańskiej. Miała ona zdobiony drobnymi perełkami gors z niewielkim, ale ładnie ukazującym szyję dekoltem, jego brzegi ozdobione były flamandzką koronką, a dolna część sukni była rozkloszowana poniżej tali na specjalnym rusztowaniu, a od pasa w dół spływały złote wstęgi. Jej włosy spływały w gęstych, misternie ułożonych lokach, jej twarz zdobił delikatny, kobiecy makijaż, a na dłoniach miała koronkowe rękawiczki. Wyglądała jak uosobienie szlachetnie urodzonej damy, podeszła do trójki oniemiałych mężczyzn i dygnęła przed najstarszym z nich.

– Dzień dobry profesorze. No i jak wam się podobam?

Oczy Rona przybrały rozmiar spodków, nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku, ale z trudem zdołał wykrztusić:

– Hermiona, to ty?

Gryfonka zaśmiała się dźwięcznie z zadowoleniem zauważając mile łechtające jej dumę spojrzenia męskiej części zgromadzonych w Pokoju Wspólnym osób.

– To ja, a kto inny?

Ron podszedł do przyjaciółki i szarmancko ujmując jej odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń złożył na niej pocałunek. Bliźniacy, Bill i Charlie zagwizdali, podczas gdy reszta obecnych zaśmiała się głośno.

Pani Weasley zaszlochała mówiąc.

– Mój mały dżentelmen.

Dyrektor Dumbledore podszedł dwa kroki do przodu i ujmując dłoń Hermiony powiedział:

– Wybaczy pan, panie Weasley, ale to do mnie będzie należeć przyjemność towarzyszenia uroczej pannie Granger. Obiecuję odprowadzić ją za jakiś czas.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i chwyciwszy starca pod rękę wyszła z nim przez dziurę w portrecie.

Ron opadł z wysiłkiem na fotel wzdychając ciężko.

– Harry ona jest obłędna.

* * *

Dumbledore wraz z Hermioną przemierzali kolejne korytarze zamku w drodze do wyjścia, za każdym razem, gdy natknęli się na kogoś przechodzili niezauważeni. Gryfonka zdawała sobie sprawę, że są pod wpływem czaru Całkowitej Niewidzialności rzuconego niewerbalnie przez dyrektora. Kilka minut później dzięki niezwykłej znajomości sekretnych przejść dyrektora doszli do Wielkiego Holu, skąd niemal biegnąc dotarli do bram Hogwartu strzeżonych przez dwa ogromne posągi dzików i setki tysięcy rzuconych zaklęć. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że żadne z nich nie zostało jeszcze zdjęte – może i Voldemort zgodził się ustąpić z kraju, ale poleganie na jego obietnicach byłoby szaleństwem. Dyrektor przystanął i uniósłszy prawą rękę pozwoliłby system zaklęć otaczający tereny Hogwartu rozpoznał jego sygnaturę magiczną. W chwilę później pięknie kuta żelazna brama otworzyła swe podwoje i gdy tylko przez nią przeszli zamknęła się głucho.

– To wspaniała magia panie profesorze.

– Dziękuję panno Granger. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że wygląda pani dzisiaj wyjątkowo uroczo.

Gryfonka oblała się rumieńcem i podziękowała za komplement.

– Proszę mocno trzymać się mojego ramienia.

Hermiona podwoiła uścisk, a po chwili ogarnęła ją ciemność, która po chwili zaczęła na nią napierać niemal ją miażdżąc. Nie mogła oddychać, poczuła dziwnie metaliczną suchość w gardle, gałki oczne zostały wepchnięte w głąb oczodołów, a bębęki w uszach w głąb czaszki. Coś na kształt żelaznej obręczy ścisnęło jej klatkę piersiową i mocno odetchnęła czystym powietrzem.

– Co się...

– Właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu teleportowała się pani.

Hermiona zamrugała oczami czując dziwne swędzenie oczodołów.

– Spokojnie, przyzwyczai się pani. To szybko mija.

– Panie profesorze, gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

– Nie poznaje pani tego miejsca, panno Granger?

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła i pokręciła głową. Patrzyła na ogromny, dwuskrzydłowy kamienny budynek otoczony wykwintnymi założeniami ogrodowymi, podobnymi do tych, jakie miała okazję oglądać trzy lata temu, kiedy wraz z rodzicami zwiedzała Wersal. Jednak ogrom francuskiej rezydencji królewskiej nie mógł się równać z majestatem tego budynku. Z ciemności wyłaniała się klasyczna fasada z kolumnami, oknami i balkonami przechodząca ku górze w tympanon zdobiony płaskorzeźbami. Domy takie jak te nie popadały w ruinę po śmierci właścicieli, ale były utrzymywane w porządku przez należące do nich skrzaty domowe do czasu aż te wymrą...

– To podmiejska rezydencja Blacków. Jedna z wielu należących do nich rezydencji.

– Czy ona...?

– Tak, należy do pana Pottera. Ten wybór jest najlepszy ze wszystkich... Rezydencja nie należy ani do mnie, ani do ciebie, ani do Lucjusza, a do tego Harry nie objął jeszcze tego domu w posiadanie, więc praktycznie nie należy do niego.

Hermiona pokiwała głową:

– Rozumiem pański tok rozumowania.

Dyrektor ciągle trzymał Gryfonkę pod ramię, teraz powoli ruszył w stronę bogato zdobionej srebrem bramy wejściowej i powiedział:

– Gadku?

Po chwili z głośnym, suchym trzaskiem pojawił się przed nimi stary, zgarbiony skrzat domowy Blacków odziany w wyjątkowo wyświechtaną szmatę.

– Gadek słucha Dumbledore dyrektor sir. Panienko. – Skrzat dygnął.

– Dzień dobry Gadku.

– Wszystko zostało przygotowane?

– Tak, dyrektor Dumbledore sir. Gadek przygotował komnatę małżeńską i ceremonialne łoże. Gadek jest tu po to by służyć szlachetnemu dziedzicowi rodu Blacków.

– Czy przybyły inne skrzaty?

– Tak, dyrektor Dumbledore sir. Zgredek i Stworek już tu są, a wczoraj przybyły inne skrzaty.

– Inne skrzaty?

– Tak, dyrektor Dumbledore sir. Skrzaty wysłane przez zalotnika mojego pana.

Starzec nabrał głośno powietrza.

– Skrzaty Lorda Voldemorta?

– NIECH SZANOWNY DYREKTOR NIE WYMAWIA TEGO IMIENIA!

Dumbledore zmieszał się i powiedział:

– Przepraszam Gadku. Tak, więc czy skrzaty Sam-Wiesz-Kogo przybyły tu na jego rozkaz?

– Tak, dyrektor Dumbledore sir. Przybyły tu pomóc w weselu i doprowadzić do porządku rezydencję. Są częścią pierwszego podarunku przedślubnego.

– Czy przybył już pan Malfoy z synem?

– Tak, dyrektor Dumbledore sir. Na pańskie życzenie wpuściłem ich do środka, czekają na pańskie przybycie.

– A zatem prowadź.

We trójkę ruszyli w stronę rezydencji mijając wysoki labirynt z żywopłotu, niemile nasuwający wspomnienie trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Hermiona zauważyła dewizę rodu Blacków wypisanych wysoko pod tympanonem.

_Tujours Pur._

Zawsze czyści.

Dziewczyna pamiętała szept Stworka wyrzucającego z siebie przekleństwa i obelgi na mugoli i półkrwi, zaskoczyło ją, więc pełne szacunku zachowanie Gadka, który nie tylko nie skomentował jej pochodzenia, ale nawet przed nią dygnął. Widocznie Syriusz miał rację mówiąc, że Stworek zbyt długo przybywał sam z portretem jego matki. Z tego, co słyszała i z opowieści Syriusza mogła się domyślać, że Blackowie byli o wiele bardziej zamożni niż inne stare rody czystej krwi. Zawierali małżeństwa dbając nie tylko o status poślubianych osób, ale także o zysk, jaki mariaż z nimi przyniesie. Harry kiedyś wspomniał, że jego skrytka nie wystarczyła na pomieszczenie pieniężnego dziedzictwa Blacków i że gobliny musiały stworzyć dla niego jeszcze sześć podobnych skrytek wypełnionych samymi galeonami.

– Panno Granger zapraszam do środka. – Dyrektor uchylił przed nią ogromne dębowe drzwi i kiedy weszła wsunął się z Gadkiem.

W środku panował idealny porządek: ogromna sala wejściowa wyłożona na przemian czarnym i białym marmurem nieomal błyszczała, kryształowe żyrandole rozsyłały ciepłe błyski po gładkich taflach szyb okiennych, a pnące się do góry schody wyłożone były ręcznie tkanym dywanem. W różnych miejscach poustawiano bezcenne meble, bibeloty, kwiaty, a na podwyższeniu tuż przy ścianie miękką rekamierę zapraszającą by na niej przysiąść. Tak, to miejsce w niczym nie przypominało dom na Grimmauld Place 12.

– Gdzie znajdę pana Malfoya? – Zapytał dyrektor.

– Pan Malfoy znajduje się w komnacie ceremonii sir.

Dumbledore skinął głową i odprawiwszy skrzata ruszył schodami do góry. Hermiona podążała za nim rozglądając się dookoła. Pomyśleć, że mając tak wspaniały dom Harry musiał mieszkać u Dursley'ów! Weszli do długiego korytarza ozdobionego doryckimi kolumnami, dyrektor podszedł do trzecich drzwi od prawej strony i zapukał.

– Proszę.

Weszli do środka, gdzie znaleźli wyprostowanych jak struny Lucjusza i Draco Malfoy'ów. Dumbledore podszedł do ojca chłopaka i podał mu rękę, którą tamten uścisnął, w podobny sposób przywitał się z prokurentem Voldemorta. Obaj Malfoy'owie złożyli wyrazy szacunku Gryfonce składając każdy po pocałunku na jej dłoni. Dziewczyna widziała, jakie wrażenie zrobiła zwłaszcza na młodszym z nich.

Lucjusz miał na sobie szatę niezwykle podobną do tej u Dumbledora, różniącą się kilkoma drobnymi detalami. Draco z kolei ubrany był w szesnastowieczny strój męski: małe buty, rajtuzy, bufiaste sięgające kolan spodnie, wyszywany kolorowymi nićmi kaftan, kryzę pod szyją i mieszek zakrywający wiadomą część ciała

Hermiona położyła się na łożu lekko odsłaniając swoją łydkę, w chwilę później jej śladem poszedł Draco Malfoy opadając z godnym arystokraty wdziękiem na poduszki obok niej. Ściągnął jednego buta i podwinąwszy rajtuzy odsłonił bladą stopę usianą gdzieniegdzie jasnymi włoskami.

– Możemy zaczynać? – Zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy.

Dyrektor z powagą skinął głową.

– Tak możemy. Draco?

Blondyn skinął głową i uniósłszy stopę w powietrze o kilka cali nad łydką Hermiony powiedział:

– W imieniu Thomasa Marvolo Riddle'a, dziedzica rodu Gauntów biorę poprzez ciebie w posiadanie i przysięgam wieczny sojusz Harroldowi Jamesowi Potterowi, dziedzicowi Blacków i Potterów. Niech się stanie.

I jego chłodna stopa dotknęła ciepłej łydki Hermiony, wyrywając z jej ust jęk zdziwienia. Opanowała się jednak i wypowiedziała swoją część formuły.

– W imieniu Harolda Jamesa Pottera, dziedzica Blacków i Potterów biorę poprzez ciebie w posiadanie i przysięgam wieczny sojusz Thomasowi Marvolo Riddle, dziedzica Gauntów. Niech się stanie.

Owionęło ich chłodne powietrze i magia przetaczając się błękitnym płomieniem dookoła miejsce, w którym połączyli ze sobą swoje ciała. Po chwili płomień ruszył w stronę Dumbledore'a który w mistrzowski sposób złapał dwa wychodzące z niego arkusze pergaminu. Dyrektor przybliżył je sobie do oczu i przeczytał.

_My niżej podpisani przysięgamy i dajemy świadectwo, że dnia 17 października roku wiadomego o godzinie 22.43 zawarliśmy w imieniu i zastępstwie następujących osób narzeczeństwo:_

_W imieniu pana Harolda Jamesa Potter'a, dziedzica Blacków i Potterów_

_oraz_

_W imieniu pana Thomasa Marvolo Riddle'a, dziedzica Gauntów_

_Związek pomiędzy obiema powyższymi osobami w świetle prawa uznany jest za zawarty._

_Stwierdzając, co następuje przysięgamy, że będziemy bronić prawdy o istnieniu tego związku i dajemy o nim świadectwo._

Dyrektor podał pergaminy obojgu.

– Podpiszcie się każde raz na każdym z egzemplarzy.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i złożyła podpis na obu pergaminach, a po chwili to samo zrobił Draco.

– Będziemy już znikać. Panie Malfoy. – Dyrektor zwrócił się do Draco chowając w kieszeni jeden z egzemplarzy. – Skoro wojna się już skończyła ufam, że wróci pan do Hogwartu?

Jasnowłosy chłopak pośpiesznie skinął głową.

– Lucjuszu do zobaczenia na sesji Rady Szkoły. – Dumbledore podał mu rękę, po czym pożegnał się również z Draco.

Obaj Malfoy'owie zupełnie jak przedtem skłonili się Hermionie żegnając ją szarmancko.

Dyrektor chwycił Gryfonkę pod ramię i wrócili tą samą drogą do Hogwartu.

Kiedy odprowadził już Hermionę do Wieży Gryffindoru znaleźli Rona i Harry'ego drzemiących na fotelach.

Pożegnali się i Dumbledore ruszył do swojego gabinetu celem wysłania kilku sów do Ministerstwa, Wizegamotu i Proroka Podziennego.


	5. Rozdział IV

_Jest tym, czym było moje serce, _

_Domem otwartym dla każdego; _

_Lecz z twą miłością przyszła zima, _

_Na ramach okien pełno śniegu. _

_Zapalam lampę, kładę obrus _

_I chucham w węgiel, by zapłonął; _

_Bo z twą miłością przyszła zima, _

_Na szybach gruba warstwa szronu. _

_Poznaję zimę, gdy przychodzi: _

_Liście drętwieją jak w apatii; _

_Gdy popatrzyłam na twą miłość, _

_Wniosłam do domu moje kwiaty. _

_Podlałam je, stanęły w oknie, _

_Powyrywałam im badyle; _

_Bo z twą miłością przyszła zima, _

_Mogłam dbać o nie, tylko tyle. _

_Miałam dość czasu, żeby patrzeć _

_Na małe, szare strzępki wróbli; _

_Kochałam kogoś jak żebraka, _

_Karmiłam za to, co mi mówił. _

_Gdy go nie było, też czekałam: _

_Dziś do drzwi przyszłam z miską w ręce _

_I postawiłam ją na progu; _

_Jest tym, czym było moje serce, _

_Lecz z twą miłością przyszła zima; _

_Nakruszę na parapet chleba _

_I zamknę okno - teraz ptaki _

_Niech decydują, brać czy nie brać._

Edna St. Vincent Millay _Jałmużna_

**Rozdział IV**

Następnego poranka zarówno Ron, jak i Harry obudzili się w swoich łóżkach – zdziwiło ich to, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętali ze wczorajszego wieczora był widok zegara w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdy czekali na Hermionę. Po chwili jednak doszli do wniosku, że ich przyjaciółka przeniosła tutaj ich pogrążone we śnie ciała i wróciła do siebie. Harry przeciągnął się jeszcze raz i usiadł na swoim łóżku, po czym jako pierwszy tego ranka poszedł skorzystać z toalety. Kiedy się umył, wyszczotkował już zęby i zaczął suszyć ręcznikiem włosy jego uwagę przyciągnęły leżące w nogach jego łóżka dwa listy – jeden z nich zapakowano podobnie jak poprzednie w jadowicie zieloną kopertę z grubego pergaminu i nałożono nań pieczęć. Drugi z kolei okryty był białą, niemal ażurową kopertą, na której eleganckim stylem pisma napisano dane nadawcy:

Narcyza Malfoy Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

Harry ledwo znał matkę Draco i widział ją do tej pory dwa razy: na Finale Pucharu Quiddcha dwa lata temu i w sklepie Madam Malkin na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Nie łączyła ich żadna bliższa znajomość, a rzucane nawzajem na siebie wówczas obelgi raczej nie pomogły w jej nawiązaniu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale ta kobieta zbyt przypominała mu w swoich przekonaniach i uprzedzeniach Bellatriks Lestarange by mógł ją polubić

Jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła: otworzył list i jego oczom ukazała się kremowa papeteria z wytłoczonymi w jej rogach herbami Malfoy'ów i Black'ów. Ten pierwszy znał, więc całą uwagę skierował na drugi tarcza herbowa podzielona była na cztery naprzemiennie umieszczone do siebie części z wielką białą literą M pośrodku. Po obu jej stronach umieszczone były dwa czarne szkockie smoki, a wieńczyła ją włócznia, dookoła której owinięty był zielony wąż. Dewiza tych ostatnich: _Tujours Pur_ przeplatała się z mottem Malfoyów: _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._

_Drogi Harry_

_Zapewne jesteś zaskoczony moim listem, nie bardziej niż ja tym, że go napisałam._

_Martwi mnie sposób, w jaki zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość – w tym miejscu przesyłam ci jak najszczersze przeprosiny za moje zachowanie u Madam Malkin._

_Zrozum, Czarny Pan ukarał nas wtedy, Lucjusz był w Azkabanie..._

_Obraziłam wówczas Syriusza, nie, dlatego, że nie był sługą Czarnego Pana, czy Ślizgonem, ale dlatego że nigdy nie był w stanie przystosować się do roli głowy rodu._

_Sam pewnie rozumiesz, że kierowały nami emocje, które nie są najlepszymi z doradców._

_Zależy mi na poprawie naszych stosunków, jako, że będziemy się teraz częściej widywać._

_Zwracam się do ciebie jako do przyszłego współmałżonka Czarnego Pana, głowy rodu Blacków, a przede wszystkim do wspaniałego, młodego człowieka._

_Narcyza._

Gryfon nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć – co prawda przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie i wytłumaczyła się, ale niesmak pozostał. Chłopak wyciągnął czystą rolkę pergaminu i odpisał mniej więcej podobnie, zaznaczając, że nie ma do niej żalu i wyrażając skruchę za obrażenie jej rodziny. Właśnie miał już odłożyć dopiero, co napisaną odpowiedź, gdy zobaczył płomykówkę siedzącą na ramie jego łóżka, z której zwisały zasłony. Skinął na sowę, która zagruchała głośno i podała mu nóżkę, do której przywiązał list. Dał jej garść orzeszków, które kupił na Ulicy Pokątnej dla, Hedwigi, a kiedy zjadła pieszczotliwie uszczypnęła go dziobem i odleciała przez okno, które wcześniej otworzył. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niknącą w oddali postać, po czym zamknął okno i wrócił do łóżka.

Jako drugim w kolejności Harry zajął się listem od Toma – przełamał pieczęć i wyciągnąwszy gładki jak aksamit papier listowy przez chwilę pozwoliłby pieścił jego palce. Następnie rozejrzał się po dormitorium i zobaczywszy, że Ron popadł w zwyczajną dla niego o tej porze drzemkę zaczął czytać.

Mój Harry

_Chcę ci powiedzieć, że od wczoraj jesteśmy już narzeczeństwem i jako twój przyszły współmałżonek proszę byś uważał na siebie_

_Chciałbym byś zachował daleko idącą ostrożność._

_Z mojej strony zapewniłem ci ochronę Nagini, ale może się okazać, że to nie wystarczy, gdy wiadomość o naszym związku dotrze do Proroka Codziennego_

_Znając dyrektora poinformował już odpowiednie organy._

_Nagini ma chronić także Rona i Hermionę, więc proszę nie oddalaj się od nich._

_Im bliżej Weasley'ów i Dumbledore'a będziesz tym lepiej będziesz chroniony._

_Dzisiaj wieczorem, a najpóźniej jutro rano dyrektor wyśle mi wiadomość o terminie naszego najbliższego spotkania. _

_Oczekujący na każdy twój list z niecierpliwością._

_Tom._

Serce Gryfona przyśpieszyło, gdy czytał o środkach ostrożności podjętych przez Toma, radach, jakich mu udzieliłby go chronić i uroczej niepewności, jaka biła z ostatniego zdania listu. Harry poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele, jeszcze nikt nigdy nie troszczył się tak o niego. Pani Weasley i Hermiona traktowały go po trochu jak małe dziecko, a po części jak równolatka, z kolei Ron i jego bracia byli raczej dobrymi przyjaciółmi niż dbającymi o niego kolegami, a zamiłowanie do ryzyka, jakie przejawiali nie działało w tym przypadku na ich korzyść. Ale Voldemort... Najbardziej zawzięty z jego wrogów, Czyste Zło, morderca setek niewinnych mugoli i czarodziejów jako pierwszy wykazywał w stosunku do niego ten rodzaj troski, który zdawał się zamieniać go w miękki wosk. Harry ciągle przed oczami miał Toma, tego przyjaznego, nieco zbyt ambitnego chłopca, którego zobaczył w jednym ze wspomnień zgromadzonych przez Dyrektora. Zagubionego, samotnego chłopcem, który wciąż w nim był...

Harry szybko się przebrał w szkolną szatę i wrócił na swoje łóżko. Do jego uszu doszły jedno po drugim cztery westchnięcia i jego współmieszkańcy rozsunęli zasłony dookoła swych posłań, wstali z nich, a do łazienki jako pierwszy z nich poszedł Seamus, podczas gdy Ron usiadł obok Harry'ego i zapytał:

– Kolejny list?

Harry skinął głową i podał koledze kolejną wiadomość od Voldemorta. Jego kolega szybko przeczytał teść listu i ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy zapytał Harry'ego:

– Dziwne to jakieś... – Ron nachylił się do ucha przyjaciela i wyszeptał. -Sam-Wiesz-Kto troszczący się o ciebie? Piszący do ciebie _takie_ słowa?

Harry skinął głową.

– Jest coś jeszcze...

Gryfon wskazał ręką na drugi list leżący na jego łóżku, jego przyjaciel chwycił go i podobnie jak Harry najpierw spojrzał na dane nadawcy.

– Narcyza Malfoy?! – Krzyknął Ron.

Głowy wszystkich obecnych odwróciły się w ich kierunku.

– Cicho bądź.

– Ale Harry...

– Przeczytaj i wtedy powiedz, co o tym myślisz.

Rudzielec skinął głową i zatopił się w lekturze listu, w jakiś czas później spojrzał na Harry'ego z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Odpisałeś jej?

– Tak. Nie chciałem robić sobie w niej wroga i przystałem na jej warunki. W końcu spotkania z Malfoy'ami staną się wkrótce nieuniknioną częścią mojego życia...

Ron zamyślił się.

– Ale wciąż nas lubisz? Nie staniesz się jakimś podłym, obślizgłym Ślizgonem?

– Lubię was, jesteście dla mnie namiastką rodziny i proszę nie obrażaj mojego przyszłego współmałżonka, dobrze?

– Ok., ok...

Rudzielec wstał, przeciągnął się ziewając i poszedł do łazienki, która już była wolna. W czasie, kiedy go nie było Harry odbył miłą rozmowę z Nevilem o ostatnio wyhodowanej w szklarni numer pięć amifisbhi melladonny. Jest ona, podobnie jak większość roślin składowanych w tej szklarni śmiertelnie niebezpieczna dla ludzi, ma ona zwyczaj połykać ich w całości i trawić ich ciała latami. Roślina ta zakwita podobno tylko raz na sto lat i to jedynie na kilka godzin, podobno jej nektar jest w stanie przywrócić siły nawet umierającemu. Zostanie on zebrany przez profesor Sprout i kilka fiolek powędruje do profesora Slughorna jako wyjątkowo rzadki składnik do eliksirów, a reszta trafi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Harry nigdy nie był fascynatem zielarstwa, ale sposób, w jaki Nevile o nim mówił przywoływał na myśl miłość.

Rozmyślania chłopaka przerwało pojawienie się Rona, który zdążył już założyć szatę.

– No to, co ruszamy?

Jego koledzy pokiwali głowami i jeden po drugim zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego. Kręciło się w nim już sporo uczniów przygotowujących się do wyjścia na śniadanie i tymczasowi mieszkańcy Wieży Gryffindoru witający się ze wszystkimi. Kiedy już udało im się wydostać przez dziurę w portrecie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że z każdej strony otoczony jest przez swoich przyjaciół: Ron i Hermiona szli po jego obu stronach, a tuż za nim podążali Nevile, Seamus, Dean i bliźniacy Weasley.

– Cześć Harry! Hej Wybrańcze! – Przywitali się z nim Fred i George jak zwykle uśmiechnięci i nie do odróżnienia. Obaj bracia nachylili się do jego uszu i wyszeptali: – Harry, wiemy o tym, na co się zgodziłeś i jeśli nas nie zaprosisz na swoje wesele byśmy zrobili kilka żartów twoim przyszłym śliskim sługom to nie odezwiemy się do ciebie już nigdy.

– Obiecujecie? – Zażartował Harry. – Oczywiście, że jesteście zaproszeni tylko proszę nie prowokujcie Gadziego Pyska, jego podwładni to już nie moja sprawa.

Rudowłosi bliźniacy zachichotali złowieszczo zacierając ręce.

– I tylko, dlaczego mam wrażenie, że właśnie popełniłem jeden z najgorszych błędów w moim życiu?

W chwilę później ich grupka doszła do Wielkiej Sali gdzie zajęli swoje miejsca w pobliżu Harry'ego. Dyrektor Dumbledore jako jedyny z grona pedagogicznego obecny na śniadaniu klasnął w dłonie i na stołach pojawiły się wszelakiego rodzaju potrawy, napoje i desery. Harry zajadał się właśnie ciastem kajmakowym, gdy Ron zawołał:

– Sowy.

Do Wielkiej Sali wleciało kilkaset sów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do zazwyczaj obieranej przez nie drogi – specjalnych otworów umieszczonych w zaczarowanym dachu, przybyły drzwiami roznosząc egzemplarze porannego wydania Proroka Codziennego. Również i Ron utrzymywał prenumeratę od pierwszego roku, więc mała brązowa pójdźka zrzuciła mu gazetę na głowę. Gryfoni wrócili do przerwanego posiłku na nowo chwytając łyżki, noże i widelce. Na jakiś czas w Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się zupełnie cicho, zaraz potem podniósł się zwyczajny dla posiłków szum głosów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich śniadań narastał i narastał niemal do hałasu.

– Harry. – Szturchnął go Ron. – Harry, zobacz!

Gryfon podniósł głowę i jego oczom ukazała się pierwsza strona Proroka Codziennego z jego zdjęciem i artystyczną fotografią szkolną Toma Riddle'a, napis pod nimi głosił:

**Harry Potter narzeczonym Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.**

_Tak, drodzy czytelnicy – to nie błąd drukarski, nadzieja świata czarodziejów, chłopiec przez wielu uważany za Wybrańca i Jedyną Nadzieję w walce z Sami-Wiecie-Kim zdecydował się dla dobra kraju przyjąć oświadczyny Czarnego Pana pod warunkiem, że ten opuści Anglię. Jakież bohaterstwo, jakiż hart ducha musi drzemać w tym tak młodym jeszcze człowieku, że zdecydował się poświęcić własne szczęście dla dobra kraju?_

Ciąg dalszy na stronie piątej.

**Warunki, jakie musi spełnić Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać by poślubić Harry'ego Pottera.**

Więcej informacji strona trzecia i czwarta.

**Oświadczenie dyrektora Dumbledore'a.**

Strona siódma.

– Harry, nic ci nie jest?

Gryfon pokręcił przecząco głową i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali – wszyscy w niej zgromadzeni wpatrywali się w niego z ciekawością, do tego stopnia, że niektórzy z nich stanęli na ławkach by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Dochodziły do niego coraz głośniejsze szepty i pytania, dyrektor uniósł dłoń na chwilę przywracając rozmowy.

– Proszę o ciszę.

Mimo wszystko Gryfon słyszał głosy uczniów ze swojego domu.

– Harry czy to prawda?

– Harry...

– Ale jak?

– Błagam cię, powiedz, że to nie prawda!

– Nie możesz!

W tej samej chwili wstała Hermiona, zaraz po niej Ron, bliźniacy, Nevile i kolejni jego przyjaciele zasłaniając go przed wzrokiem zgromadzonych uczniów. Przy jego boku pojawili się Bill i Charlie, Luna, Fleur, Cho i o dziwo kilkoro Ślizgonów. Niemal cały skład Gwardii Dumbledore'a, niemal cały Gryffindor. Hermiona i Ron chwycili go za ręce i szczelnie otoczeni ciałami kolegów wyprowadzili go z Wielkiej Sali. Z tego co widział kilkoro z nich trzymało różdżki w pogotowiu, na wypadek ataku. Kiedy wyszli już na schody prowadzące na piętra Harry usiadł na jednym z nich i zapłakał. Nieoczekiwanie Luna i Pansy Parkinson podeszły do niego i przytuliły go mocno, z tego, co widział Ronowi o mało, co nie wypadły oczy, tak szeroko je otworzył.

– No, co? – Zapytała Pansy. – Dostaliśmy rozkaz od Czarnego Pana by go chronić z narażeniem życia, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Hermiona pokiwała z powagą głową.

– Na to wygląda. Chodźmy już stąd...

Grupa skinęła głowami i pomagając wstać Harry'emu odprowadzili go do Pokoju Wspólnego gdzie zajęła się nim pani Weasley tuląc go w ramionach, głaszcząc go po głowie i pozwalając mu się wypłakać.


	6. Rozdział V

_Gdy otaczam cię ramieniem, wraz z tobą_

_Obejmuję całą urodę,_

_Która dawno ze świata zniknęła:_

_W cień sadzawek korony i berła_

_Odrzucone, gdy nie stało armii;_

_Baśń miłosną, którą śniły czasem_

_Damy haftujące ją atłasem_

_Na tkaninie, którą mól się lubi karmić;_

_Róże, które niegdyś urocze_

_Damy wpinały w warkocze;_

_Chłodne lilie, niesione w darze_

_Przez święte korytarze,_

_Gdzie w kadzideł dymnym obłoku_

_Jeden Bóg nie przesłaniał wzroku._

_Bo ta biała pierś, senne ręce,_

_Bardziej z kraju marzeń są i więcej_

_Kryją snów, inny czas je wydał._

_Kiedy pośród pocałunków wzdychasz,_

_Słyszę białą Piękność, jak z cicha_

_Do chwil, kiedy wszystko zniknie, wzdycha,_

_Prócz głębi nad głębie, płomienia w płomieniu,_

_Prócz tronu nad trony, gdzie śnią w półuśpieniu_

_Z mieczami na kolanach, zsunąwszy przyłbice,_

_Jej samotne, wielkie tajemnice._

William Butler Yeats. _On wspomina zapomniane piękno_

**Rozdział V**

Wielką komnatę nienanoszalnej rezydencji Czarnego Pana rozświetlały swym migotliwym światłem przytwierdzone do ścian czarodziejskie pochodne. Na drewnianym krześle z oparciem i podłokietnikami, dla, którego lepszą nazwą byłby tron siedział niezwykle przystojny, ciemnowłosy młodzieniec bawiąc się ze znużeniem różdżką. Czekał na coś ważnego i jeśli Lestrangowie to spieprzą nawet zabicie ich nie będzie warte tej straty. No chyba, że zabije ich w szczególnie okrutny, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek miłosierdzia sposób. Puchar. To właśnie on był celem wyprawy do Krain Północnych, do tego siedliska najbardziej groźnych stworzeń na świecie. Przy tamtejszych gredlingach nawet bazyliszki i mantrykory zabijają w miarę szybko i bezboleśnie. Chciał tego jak niczego jeszcze w swoim życiu, a myśl o tym, że wyrwie to Dumbledore'owi z rąk napełniała go dziwną słodyczą. W chwilę później ogromne wrota prowadzące do sali rozwarły się ze zgrzytem i do środka weszli dwaj bliźniaczo podobni do siebie mężczyźni.

Lord Voldemort wyprostował się przyjmując nieruchomą postawę, wystrzegając się nawet mrugania, to nadawało mu swego rodzaju posągową stateczność, nieuchronność i autorytet równy bóstwu. Jeśli już czegoś się nauczył o złych czarnoksiężnikach ubiegłych stuleci to właśnie tego, że okazywanie ludzkich słabości, potrzeb nigdy nie wyszło im na dobre.

– Panie mój?

Ciemnowłosy młodzieniec odwrócił głowę w ich stronę uśmiechając się lekko z zaciekawieniem malującym się w jego pięknych ciemnobrązowych oczach okolonych czarnymi wachlarzami rzęs..

– Rudolfie, Rabastanie. Macie to, o co was prosiłem?

Obaj skłonili się i postawili przed nim topornie wyrzeźbiony, drewniany puchar wielkości małego wiadra. Jego brzegi zdobiły lekko żarzące się na czerwono runiczne inskrypcje, a wewnątrz znajdował się jakiś biały, tłusty płyn. Był to niezwykle rzadki eliksir o specjalnych właściwościach, którego receptura zaginęła jeszcze w starożytności, a nieliczne podania rozpływały się nad jego niemal niemożliwymi obecnie do znalezienia ingrediencjami.

– Czy to na pewno _ten_ puchar?

– Tak, panie mój. – Odpowiedział Rudolf.

Lord Voldemort z lubością przyjrzał się starożytnemu artefaktowi podziwiając niemal namacalną moc z niego płynącą. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował tego pucharu do rytuału, jaki miał zamian przeprowadzić, był on jedną z trzech rzeczy, jakie do niego potrzebował...

– Nikt was nie widział?

– Nie panie straże Numegardu już od lat nie są tak czujne, jakie były kiedyś. – Powiedział Rabastan. – Klęska Grinewalda i osadzenie go w najwyższej wieży przytępiła uwagę każdego z nich. Panie mój, czy jesteś z nas zadowolony?

Czarny Pan pokiwał głową i machnął ręką by odeszli.

– Nareszcie po tylu latach poszukiwań... Puchar Ginnungagap.

Uniósł go w ręce jak gdyby nic nie ważył i zachichotał swoim wysokim, pozbawionym uczuć głosem, który niósł się po wyłożonej ciemnym kamieniem sali audiencjonalnej.

* * *

Powrót do normalności zajął Harry'emu Pottterowi całe popołudnie. Na życzenie Dumbledore'a wszyscy nauczyciele dali mu na ten dzień spokój. Chłopaka zastanawiało kilka rzeczy, a odpowiedzi, jakie sam był sobie w stanie udzielić nie były zbyt optymistyczne. Po pierwsze, dlaczego wszyscy zareagowali tak ostentacyjnie – może i weźmie ślub z Voldemortem, ale to nie znaczy, że go kocha – nie żeby ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek mógł pokochać psychopatycznego mordercę bez nosa. Po drugie: zachowanie Pansy i reszty Ślizgonów – nie żeby ciężko było mu zrozumieć rozkaz chronienia go, ale to, że stał za nim Gadzi Pysk i ta cała reakcja Pansy... Boże, nawet go przytuliła... I wreszcie po trzecie: Harry dziwił się swojemu napadowi paniki, to było coś, czego do końca nie rozumiał, a płacz bynajmniej nie dodawał temu znamion męstwa.

Dormitorium sześciorocznych Gryfonów jak zwykle o tej porze było puste, więc chłopaka zdziwiły ciche kroki wyciszane przez gruby, krwistoczerwony dywan. Gryfon szybko poszukał różdżki i wyjrzał zza zasłon okalających jego łóżko w sam raz by zobaczyć, że to Ron wsunął się w swego rodzaju kwadrat tworzony przez cztery łóżka.

– Harry?

Wzrok Gryfona powędrował do łóżka przyjaciela, na którym ten miał zamiar usiąść, jednak po chwili się rozmyślił siadając na miękkim dywanie wyścielającym całą przestrzeń ich dormitorium. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w zasunięte zasłony łóżka, na którym leżał Harry i szepnął:

– Chcesz o tym pogadać?

– Nie.

Ron skinął głową i zapatrzył się w jeden z szesnastowiecznych, francuskich gobelinów wyścielających ściany ich sypialni. Przedstawiona na nim dama głaskała młodego jednorożca uśmiechając się do niego promiennie.

– Widzisz, Rita Skeeter nazwała wasz... Związek niespodzianką stulecia.

Gryfon zachichotał z przyjemnością odnotowując cichy śmiech Harry'ego dobiegający doń zza zasłon.

– Nie ma, co, bardzo to logiczne: przyczyniłem się do jego śmierci, dwa razy go pokonałem, uczestniczyłem w jego odrodzeniu, opętał mnie i teraz ma za mnie wyjść... Chyba nawet dla niego brzmi to idiotycznie.

– No wiesz. – Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze możesz mu coś podsypać, albo przydusić poduszką w czasie nocy poślubnej. Wyobraź to sobie: Chłopiec–Który–Przydusił–Czarnego–Pana–Poduchą! Jak nic dali by ci Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Harry zaśmiał się tak mocno, że nawet Ron poczuł lekkie drgania łóżka.

– Widzisz, we wszystkim można znaleźć jakąś dobrą stronę.

– A ci wszyscy ludzie w Wielkiej Sali?

– Och, nie przejmuj się nimi, po prostu to taki szok... W końcu nie tego można było się spodziewać... Za parę dni dadzą sobie spokój – Jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji znajdą sobie inny temat do plotek.

– A do tego czasu?

– A do tego czasu będziesz pod ochroną Gryfonów, może i nie znosimy Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, ale jesteś jednym z nas i to się liczy. Cały dom stanie za tobą.

Harry zaśmiał się za zasłoną.

– Dobrze to słyszeć. Nie wiesz jak wczoraj poszło Hermionie?

– Dała radę, podobno nawet Malfoy senior potraktował ją z szacunkiem.

– Hmm.

– Też nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.

Harry zamyślił się.

– Wydaje mi się, że to małżeństwo zmieni wszystko w stosunkach pomiędzy czarodziejami czystej krwii i tymi pochodzenia mugolskiego. Może mimo wszystko uda nam się znaleźć wspólny język...

– Wiesz co Harry?

– Mhm?

– Mimo wszystko Fretka zawsze pozostanie Fretką, choćby nie wiem, co?..

Mimo wszystko Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaciel go nie zawiedzie.

– Jak myślisz czy Percy pogodzi się z twymi rodzicami? – Zapytał Rona Harry.

– Nie wydaje mi się... – Rudzielec nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy przez otwarte okno do dormitorium wleciał Faweks. Ptak przysiadł na najbliższym krześle i zakwilił melodyjnie. Widocznie musiał już się odrodzić, bo kiedy Harry ostatnim razem go widział przypominał kupkę popiołu. W każdym razie teraz wyglądał naprawdę pięknie.

– Cześć Faweks. – Powiedział Harry. – Mam z tobą iść do dyrektora?

Ptak skinął głową i wielką gracją obrócił się do niego tyłem, tak żeby mógł dotknąć jego ogona. Złote pióra były zadziwiająco miękkie i ciepłe, o wiele bardziej niż Harry pamiętał z drugiego roku. Nie na darmo nazywa się go królem ptaków.

– Więc chyba polecimy? – Zapytał feniksa Harry.

Ten jednak siedział spokojnie nie wykazując najmniejszej choćby ochoty do lotu. Wzrok miał utkwiony szarobłękitnym niebie i zdawał się ich nie dostrzegać. Harry ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Rona.

– No mnie się nie pytaj, nie wiem jak mam go zmusić. – Wstał i podszedł do feniksa łapiąc go za skrzydło. – Sio! No leć już!

Faweks rozłożył skrzydła i zniknął w kuli złocistego ognia, kiedy po chwili dormitorium wróciło do stanu poprzedniego obu chłopców już w nim nie było. Na łóżku Harry'ego Pottera pobłyskiwało porzucone czerwono-złote pióro feniksa.

* * *

Drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledora otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do środka weszły dwie kobiety. Starsza z nich – Minerwa McGonnagal trzymała w ręce długie czerwono-złote pióro i podszedłszy do masywnego biura dyrektora rzuciła je nań.

Mężczyzna podniósł powoli głowę znad nowego numeru „Transmutacji Współczesnej" i zapytał:

– Tak, Minerwo?

– Albusie, wytłumaczysz mi, co pióro twojego feniksa robiło na łóżku pana Harry'ego Pottera i gdzie ten obecnie się znajduje?

Dyrektor wstał i zmierzywszy opiekunkę Gryfonów zaciekawionym spojrzeniem zapytał:

– Harry Potter? Przecież zwolniłem go z dzisiejszych lekcji.

Minerwa opadła na jeden z wygodnych foteli w gabinecie dyrektora i powiedziała:

– Albusie, on zniknął, Harry Potter zniknął, a wraz z nim Ron Weasley!

Albus odwrócił się w stronę portretów byłych dyrektorów i autorytatywnie krzyknął:

– Przeszukać całą szkołę! Powiadomić pana Filcha, duchy i Hagrida!

Zza jej pleców wyszła zapłakana Hermiona Granger, z chusteczką w ręce.

– Panno Granger. – Powiedziała nauczycielka transmutacji. – Proszę opowiedzieć panu dyrektorowi o tym, co pani wie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Harry został dzisiaj w dormitorium, a ja po podwójnych eliksirach z profesorem Slughormem powiedziałam Ronowi by poszedł go odwiedzić... Mieliśmy wtedy wróżbiarstwo, więc...

– To teraz nieważne, proszę kontynuować.

– Ale Ron nie pojawił się na żadnej lekcji, kiedy więc poszłam kwadrans temu ich poszukać znalazłam tylko to. – Wskazała na pióro. – Zaraz też poszukałam pani profesor i razem przyszłyśmy tutaj. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że obaj są u pana.

– Rozumiem... – Powiedział dyrektor w zamyśleniu.

– Jest jeszcze coś co mnie niepokoi... – Wyznała dziewczyna grzebiąc w swojej obszywanej koralikami torebce. – _Accio Mapa Huncwotów!_ – W jej ręce pojawił się gruby zwój pergaminu, po czym dobyła różdżkę i wypowiedziała:

– _Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego._

Zarówno Dumbledore jak i McGonnagal pochylili się nad pergaminem leżącym na kolanach Gryfonki. Z miejsca, w którym dotknęła różdżką pergaminu wychyliły się czarne linie, łącząc się, krzyżując, zbierając wachlarzowato w każdym rogu. Potem, na samym szczycie, ukazały się zielone ozdobne litery, układając się w następujące słowa:

_Panowie Lunatyk, Gilzdogon, Łapa i Rogacz,_

_zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników,_

_mają zaszczyt przedstawić_

_MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW._

– Dobry Merlinie! – Szepneła McGonnagal łapiąc się za serce.

– Czy to... ? – Zapytał Dumbledore.

– Mapa Hogwartu? Tak. Stworzyli ją James Potter, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin oraz Peter Pettigrew, kiedy chodzili do Hogwartu. To dzięki niej zawsze dawali radę uciec z zamku w noc przemiany profesora Lupina.

Nauczyciele wpatrywali się w Mapę Huncwotów ledwie ważąc się oddychać, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała:

– Harry dostał ją na trzecim roku od Freda i George'a Weasleyów. To dzięki niej przedostawał się do Hogsmade. Widzą państwo, o tutaj! – Dziewczyna wskazała palcem na pewien punk znajdujący się w okręgu. – To my...

Dumbledore podążył za jej palcem i przeczytał:

– Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Hermiona Granger. To fascynujące...

Przez jakiś kwadrans metodycznie przeszukiwali Mapę Huncwotów, wreszcie jednak musieli przyznać, że to nic nie da.

Jako pierwsza odezwała się Minerwa.

– Albusie, proszę skupmy się na odnalezieniu Harry'ego Pottera!

Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do złotej misy znajdującej się pod żerdzią Faweksa, podniósł ją i podał Hermionie. Znajdowała się na niej niewysoka kupka popiołów, spod której wyzierało maleńkie złote jajko.

– Jak widzicie Faweks nie mógł tego zrobić, od ponad tygodnia nie latał i wczoraj spłonął. Feniksy są do siebie niezwykle podobne, więc mogli go wziąć za Faweksa. Z tego, co wiem na świecie nie ma wielu feniksów... A większość mieszka w Egipcie, na przykład Jeden żyje w Aleksandrii, dwa w Memfis, kilka w Nubii, no i Etiopia...

– Albusie, czy mówisz mi, że Harry'ego Pottera i Ronalda Weasley'a porwano do Etiopii?

– Mówię tylko, że to możliwe.

– Czy nie mógłbyś...? – Kobieta nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania gdyż za plecami dyrektora zmaterializował się Prawie Bezgłowy Nick.

Duch skłonił się z kurtuazją i powiedział:

– Przeszukaliśmy całą szkołę dyrektorze, klasy, dormitoria, pokoje wspólne, korytarze, Pokój Życzeń, Kuchnię, a nawet Komnatę Tajemnic. Hagrid i kilku innych przeszukują Zakazany Las, pan Filch obchodzi błonia, profesor Sprout szklarnie, a profesor Snape lochy.

– Dziękuję. Minerwo, muszę udać się do Ministerstwa. Ty w tym czasie napisz list do opiekunów pana Pottera, podczas gdy panna Granger porozmawia z Weasleyami.

Dyrektor podszedł do jednej z bogato inkrustowanych szat i wyjąwszy z niej prosty, czarny płaszcz bez żadnych ozdób narzucił go sobie na ramiona.

– Było by dobrze ich tutaj sprowadzić, chociaż naprawdę nie wiem jak na to zareagują. Byli dla Harry'ego okrutni, ale w jakiś sposób pomogli mu to przeżyć... – Minerwo?

– Tak Albusie?

– Zajmij się tym jak najszybciej. Przeczuwam, że mogą być w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy Voldemort dowie się jak traktowali chłopca.

Mężczyzna nabrał dużą garść Proszku Fiuu i rzucił go w wygasłe palenisko, obrócił się jednak i powiedział:

– Panna Granger ci pomoże w przetransportowaniu ich tutaj.

Po czym z podniesioną głową wszedł do kominka.

– Ministerstwo Magii!


End file.
